


Love and Loss

by NoPantsSaturday



Series: Imagine-Organization-XIII Prompts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I put my soul into this, Imagine Prompts, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Watch your heart break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsSaturday/pseuds/NoPantsSaturday
Summary: Okay so another prompt for the Imagine-Organization-XIII Tumblr Blog."Organization Members finding out their Non-member S/O was attacked by another member of the Organization"I took this prompt and sort of went a little crazy with it. The first few entries are short but get longer and LONGER. So stick with it for some of that good Angst.





	1. Xemnas

**Author's Note:**

> First up in this prompt is Xemnas. His is the shortest of all of the prompts. All of the entries were meant to be this length but with each member, the prompts get longer and longer because I lack self control.

Well sad to say, Xemnas wouldn’t do anything outward about it at least at first. He’d know that his S/O would be in danger. He knew they could be hurt or worse. But what were they to him? A pawn? A musing if his own lust? Nothing worth sacrificing what was worth everything to him. He had come to terms with this. He had accepted that it meant nothing. That is, until he saw their mangled corpse lying in the street. He had thought of how he would take this moment, visualized how it would look in his mind. But somehow compared to all the scenarios he had in mind, being mercilessly destroyed by Dusks in this way wasn’t one of them. Dusks that we’re sent by his own second in command to take claim of this world! This was much much worse. His chest echoed with pangs of great sorrow, remnants of what was left of his humanity. Before he could realize what he was doing, he was on his knees besides the corpse, holding a cold bloody cheek in his hands. He thought he was prepared for this moment. He prepared for every scenario that could possibly occur. But what he didn’t expect, was wetness dripping down his face and hitting the ground. Xemnas vowed there, to never take another innocent to his bed. This sense of loss was... unacceptable.


	2. Xigbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, another short one, but longer than the last one. Just short little ditties until we get to the heavy stuff

Blades clashed as the Hot sun set inside the burning sky. It had felt like forever since Xigbar was able to put down his weapon, loosing arrows faster than he could blink. Of course it wasn’t just heartless he was fighting. These were KeyBlade wielders. Maybe even masters. Hell, this wasn’t his scene. The sooner this mission was over, the better. On the other side of the town square, Xaldin held several more wielders at bay with his spears. These kids knew what they were doing with their blades, but he still felt the need to play with them as they did battle. It was amusing for a while but by now, things felt as if they were dragging on. That was, until, he heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. 

“Braig?” A small but powerful voice uttered the name he once knew as his own. His Teye went wide as he turned 180° to see them. It was as if they hadn’t aged a day, except for their eyes that had grown tired, plagued with dark bags from lack of sleep. His mouth hung open for a minute before they started to run across the battlefield to him, her shimmering KeyBlade in hand. He was.. shocked.. and confused, but also started to feel an inkling of what could be joy as she ran for him. His hands slumped to his side and his weapons momentarily disappeared as to prepare for what he hoped for was an embrace he had longed for for what felt like an eternity. Maybe this was a sign for something good in his future.

The joy was fleeting though, as a spear went whirring past Xigbars head and within a blink of an eye buried itself deep into her side, throwing her to the ground. 

“NO!” He couldn’t help but yell as he dropped down to her and looked over her wound. He wasn’t a doctor but it was possible that it wasn’t fatal. Xigbar could hear Xaldin walking up behind him, assuming the other wielders had either fled or been taken care of. Xigbar turned to face the larger man with a fury in his eye greater that he had ever weirded before. 

“WHAT the FUCK do you think YOU WERE DOING?!?” Xigbar screamed at the larger man. 

“What I was DOING was saving YOUR life!” Xaldin growled back, sneering down at the girl on the ground, breathing heavily and writhing in pain. Xigbar turned to his beloved once more.. 

“Hey kid.. it’s okay.. hey. It’s gonna be okay.. I’m gonna take care of you, okay? Just... hang on...” 

It was then that he picked the girl into his arms and within a second blinked out into the darkness of what was now night. Xigbar just hoped that it was fast enough to save her.


	3. Xaldin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer and longer... This one kind of focuses on the possible love that Xaldin had when he was a somebody, because I really love the possibilities that come with it. God Kingdom Hearts! Give my kids MORE BACKSTORY!

Xaldin Really didn’t care for the work he had to do most days. It was his job and he had to do it, but matters of the heart we’re something he rarely liked interfering with. His silver tongue was used to cast doubts into the hearts of those in power to create powerful heartless but it only ever seemed to have him cast doubt himself. Of all of the worlds he traveled to and worked with, Radiant Gardens was by far the worst. It reminded him of the world he knew before he lost his heart, the life that he knew had nothing let for him anymore, but still he longed for. The one he loved most was long lost along with the babe she carried. In one night all those years ago; he lost everything and since then he never looked back. 

Tonight was the night that he and Saix were to stalk the progress of another large heartless Xaldin had been brewing for several weeks. His mortal form was one of an old miserly man who’s family had long but abandoned him. It wasn’t hard for Xaldin to persuade him that his entire family was abandoning him and turned his heart to stone. By now, the man had become a raging heartless that had only been stewing in the confides of his home, keeping him contained until ordered otherwise.

As Saix watched the beast stew in its confines, Xaldin decided to go for a walk in the moonlight. Seeing what he had done was always his least favorite part of his job. It wasn’t long until he heard a loud roar and the screams of people. It seemed that his work was done here. 

Hours passed and the eventually, half of what was once Radiant Gardens was now leveled to the ground. He looked into the rubble and where bodies once were with apathy. This wasn’t new. He was unphased, until he heard the cry of a child. Xaldin turned and saw the child weeping over a body under a support beam

“Mama! Mama! Wake up!” The child cried, weeping into the building. He didn’t know why but he found himself drawn to walking up to the child and looking beneath the rubble. Who he saw was someone he thought left this world eons ago. 

He called out her name and pulled the rubble out from on top of her. The woman sputtered and coughed as the weight was removed from on top of her. Xaldin quickly tossed the beam away and ran to the woman’s side. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. “I thought I lost you! I’m- I’m going to make this right. Please just— just don’t go.” He picked the woman up in his arms and decided he would find help. 

“Mister... Where are you taking my mommy?” 

It was in that moment while he lifted her that he looked down at the child. Small, weak, scared, and was fairly beaten by falling debris. And with eyes so deep of violet. Is this... could they be..?He looked down at his beloved with confusion and for the first time in forever, hope. 

“Is this..? Are they..?” 

The woman gave Xaldin a soft smile before coughing again, this time blood appearing in her hand. She didn’t have much time.

“I.. yes I’m going to help your mother. Come with me, now. And stay close. I’ll do my best to take care of you... “


	4. Vexen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexen's Chapter now!!!

Vexen sat along with the other members in the place where darkness gathers. Another day, another meeting, and more of his time wasted. He sat through the phases of the meeting, mildly interested but secretly doing calculations in his head. It wasn’t until Axel’s mission debrief that actually caught his attention.

“Axel do you have anything to report?” 

“Yeah. So we were doing some recon in the south side of Radiant Gardens and— for NO reason at all— a fire broke out and there was a lot of damage.... I guess all I can say is.. My Bad.” 

Vexen looked up at Axel from the mathematic notes he held in his hand with an expression of shock and terror. He— did he just say the south side? He couldn’t have! 

“What about the people—?! Where there any casualties?” Vexen almost leaped out of his chair in worry, to which everyone looked to him with a strange glance.

“I—-“ Vexen Stuttered “l-It’s no matter. I must go. To.. the lab! Right now” and without a second thought, Vexen opened a portal and did NOT go to the lab. 

Charred remains of Houses blurred past Vexen’s eyes as he ran through the streets of what was the south side of Radiant Gardens. The redhead certainly didn’t lie when he said he had started a fire.. but this was insane. There had to be at least 3 houses in cinders and even more that were damaged thanks to his recklessness.

But through all of the wreckage and the faces signed by soot and despair, he couldn’t find her. A calm search soon turned into a frantic run through the streets, yelling her name out and searching everywhere he could think. He couldn’t find her anywhere. She... she must not have made it out... her home was torched beyond recognition. It was the place where they spent nights celebrating a successful experiment, where they shared dinners filled with laughter, and even for one night, was the place where they lost themselves and fell for each other.. and now she was gone... Vexen didn’t know what to do with himself.. this wasn’t something the man was used to. He didn’t have very many people that he held close to him, but this.. this was something he hoped he never had to experience. 

Soon Vexen felt the trickle of a tear pouring down his face, followed by another and another, and soon the tears wouldn’t stop. As the tears fell, Vexen walked up to the remains of her home, looking through debris and remembering the nights they shared here. Not much was left of the house or it’s contents. Vexen searched through the rubble and walked through what once was a bedroom and like the rest of the house, not much was left. As Vexen moved through the room, something shining caught his eye. There, on a pile of soot and debris, was the necklace he had bought for her to wear. It was a small and simple locket with nothing inside of it, but it was a gesture so that she could remember him when he was away at work. Oh the irony.

Vexen clutched the locket in his hands as the tears started to flow again. But while the tears before were silent, these tears were hot and burning and caused Vexen to sharply inhale before weeping into his closed hand. He wept loud and ugly tears. He was unsure for how long. It felt like eternity, and soon enough the sun was starting to set. Vexens face and throat burned from his weeping. 

But as the sun set, Vexen found himself watching the crimson ball creep down along the horizon, tears slowing but face still red. It wasn’t until a voice pulled him away from his gaze. “Vexen? What are you doing?” 

Vexen whipped his head around and there standing in front of the house was the woman he thought was reduced to cinders. She stood in front of the house, scratched, bruised and heavily bandaged, supporting herself with her crutch. And all of a sudden, the tears fell one final time, but out of joy, as he ran through the rubble and pulled her into a deep embrace.


	5. Lexaeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for what I am about to do to the most undeserving boy

Lexaeus was a good Organization member. He always performed his missions on time and without error. He was silent, but loyal and dependable. He was always one to be trusted, being with the Organization since the days of its conception. But there were some nights where Lexaeus used his presumed silence to good use and left the castle grounds the see an old friend. 

He never intended to bring the frail woman into harms way. She was the owner of a flower shop; she was sweet and docile, and didn’t offer much to violence. She was safer here in Radiant Gardens, as much as he hated the thought of her in this townhouse alone. The most he could do for her was write the occasional letter and sneak out to see her like he was tonight. 

He was only a few houses away now and he started to feel his skin tingle with excitement. It always was this way. When he was with her, it was like the world outside of that house would stop; and he was human once more. He knew that being with her was dangerous, but he couldn’t help but come back. 

He approached the door and quietly knocked. There was no answer. Usually she would excitedly pull the door open or at least yell to come in. Something wasn’t right here. He knocked once more. Still no answer. He turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. Another red flag. He pushed the door open and walked into the home. The lights were on, but no one was here. It was silent.

Something definitely wasn’t right. Lexaeus summoned his weapon and held it in his hand, preparing to strike if someone unwelcome was here. He checks the living room and then the bathroom. no one. He walks up the stairs and checks her bedroom. Nothing. *where was she?* 

At that moment was when Lexaeus heard a sound. The first sound in the house he’s heard other than his own footsteps, the sound of a teakettle’s whistle. *She must be in the kitchen.* Lexaeus thought to himself. Unfortunately he was right. 

As he walked through the doorway to the kitchen, Lexeaus saw something he hoped would only ever plagued his nightmares. There she was, laying on the ground, in a puddle of her own blood. Lexaeus dropped his weapon and covered his quivering lips with his hand. He dropped down next to her as soft silent tears fell down his cheeks. He dropped himself down beside her and held her in his arms, her blood still warm against his hands. 

*how could this happen?* he thought to himself, until he noticed what had killed her. A very familiar purple arrow peeled out from her chest. Only one did the job. It was then when another voice entered the room. 

“Well.. Well.. I was wondering when you were gonna show up.” Xigbars Steps grew closer until Lexaeus could sense that the sharpshooter was standing right behind him. He didn’t want to even look at the man.

“Why... why did you do this? She was harmless.. Innocent..” Lexaeus asked, not even looking up. 

“Well actually, big buddy, that’s where you’re wrong. You see... the boss found out about this little side piece you were keepin’ and let’s just say he didn’t quite like that you were keeping secrets from us. Told me himself to solve this little problem, ya dig?” 

Lexaeus was furious. His chest roared out in sadness and agony. This was his fault. This is what happens when he involved himself with love. But his anger still flowed from him, the tea kettle still whistling at a high pitched scream. Lexaeus stood and turned to tower over the sharpshooter and grabbed him by collar of his coat with bloodied hands. He pushed the smaller man into the wall and lifted him up, slamming his head into the wall again before pinning him in place.

“You sick bastard! I loved her!!” Lexaeus snarled through gritted teeth. His eyes were like a fire Xigbar had never seen before, but still all the smaller man could do was chuckle as he met his gaze. 

“You *loved* her? You could *never* have loved her, you big ape. People like us aren’t capable of loving *anyone*. You stupid Gorilla. You brought her into our world for your own selfishness and now she’s dead. Just do what you’re told and maybe we won’t get murdered ourselves.” Lexaeus paused and soon dropped the man down onto his feet again, the screaming teakettle going quiet as all of the steam was gone. 

“Go.” Lexaeus growled. “I need to be alone. GO. Now.”

Xigbar held up his hands in defeat with his shut eating grin still on his face. “Alright buddy. I’ll see you later at the castle.” And in a blink, the horrible rat man was gone. 

Once again, Lexaeus turned down and faced his loved, her eyes open and dried blood on her lips. He placed a large have over her eyes and closed them gently and cleaned her face with a nearby dish cloth. 

Never again was he going to see her smile or hear her laugh or enjoy the silence of a summer night together, and it was all his fault. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and stood one final time. He turned off the stove in the kitchen with a soft click and whispered his goodbyes. The door to the townhouse closed behind him and he slowly walked back to the Castle that Never was to do the one thing he did best. 


	6. Zexion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of where the prompts start to get really long. so prepare yourselves!

Zexion was quiet. He didn’t pertain himself much to socializing or even looking to meet new people. That’s why she came to him, it seemed. It was a day when he was reading his books out in the nice weather of Radiant Garden, something Lexeaus told him to do so he could get some Vitamin D or something silly like that. The large man seemed menacing but in truth was a huge mother hen. Zexion decided to read in the shade of a large tree by the fountains at the center of the city. The sound of the trickling fountain and the soft breeze on his skin were calming. But Other than that, the spot was rather silent. 

“Hey! What’re you reading out here by yourself? Are you some kind of loner or something?” Zexion looked up from his book to see a girl looking down at him. He scanned her face and features with a confused look before returning his eyes to his book. 

“No I am  _ not  _ a loner! I am  _ reading. And  _ It’s something very complicated. You probably wouldn’t be interested.” There was a pause of silence before the girl spoke again. 

“Well.. now you have just made me more interested! Tell me about it!” 

The girl was eager but after a few more minutes of pleading and arguing Zexion begrudgingly agreed, and honestly, spending this afternoon with her wasn’t as torturous as he imagined it would be. The girl was able to pick up his reading material quite well, and the two were even able to make jokes and laugh on occasion. It was quite pleasurable.” 

“Around here people call me _____.” She stated, matter of factly. “What do they call you, mister loner?” 

Zexion coughed awkwardly. “Well.. most days I go by Zexion.” 

“Well that’s a really long name. I think I’m gonna stick with callin you Zex. Unless you’d like to go by ‘Mister Loner’ instead.” The girl gave Zexion a cheeky grin and Zexion could feel his cheeks flush. It wasn’t often that he spoke to girls. Or anyone at all really. 

“I.. uh… Zex is fine… it’s nice to meet you.” 

The two agreed to meet again, and again and soon It is became a weekly occurrence. Zexion would bring a new book and they would read and talk under that looming tree, laughing and joking until the sun set. Honestly Lexeaus was just happy to see the boy smiling around the castle. 

—

It wasn’t until several months later under that same shady tree that the girl decided to show Zexion her secret. 

“Okay Zex... so I know we’ve known each other for a while now and all… but I need to tell you something about me. I’ve been keeping it a secret and.. please don’t freak out.” 

Zexion looked at her with confusion until she pulled her and up and faced her palm upwards. And there within her palm, a small flame started to grow. Zexion looked up at her with shock in his eyes. 

“But— how?” He asked her. It wasn’t like she was a nobody. This was a very rare talent for a normal human. 

“I... I don’t really know.” She sighed. “I’ve been able to do this for as long as I could remember... but I didn’t want to lie to you any more. Even if it makes me a monster..” her eyes were welling with tears. 

“Oh no no! Don’t cry!” Zexion stutters, his cheeks turning a light pink. “I don’t think you’re a monster at all! You.. you have a gift! And that’s... amazing”

Zexion didn’t have much time to react as soft lips met his own in a soft but passionate kiss. She pulled away just as quickly as she appears and Zexion was redder than he had ever felt. It was like his cheeks were the ones on fire. . 

“Sorry... I know that was unexpected I really just needed to know how you felt about me and if you don’t feel the sameI completely understa—“ she wasn’t able to finish her sentence before his lips pressed against hers in a Frenzy. This second kiss linger andturned into a third and then a fourthx . Eventually, the girl pulled away and pressed her fingertips to her lips.. the poor introvert looked up sheepishly.. 

“I. Uh… sorry. I… please don’t ever call yourself a monster.. You could never be a monster.. youre.. beautiful.. and.. wonderful..” 

—- 

The lovers continued to visit each other under that tree.. for weeks. Months, each visit became more magical than the last. And soon, the two were inseparable. Any time that Zexion was not working in the lab or away on organization, he would flee to Radiant Garden to see the girl that took over his every lingering thought. 

But one day, Zexion waited for his love under the tree and after hours of his waiting, didn’t show up. And Zexion didn’t know why. They had arranged to meet under the tree as they always did but she was gone. After a few hours, Zexion decided to search for her. She wasn’t at her home or in the market, or any of their usual places. 

After 3 days of his search, Zexion decided to give up for the time being. It was obvious that his love did not want to be found, and that she might have moved on or worse, she didn’t want him to find her.. 

Dejected, Zexion started to return to his own way of living before meeting the girl. He brooded in the lab and brooded in the halls of the castle and once again, the other members started to worry for him. 

“Hello Number VI.” Vexen approaches the brooding boy in the library as he read another heavy piece of literature. “I require your presence in the lab today. I have a very important experiment I have been working on that you would just  _ love.”  _

Zexion didn’t have much time to respond as Vexen as the blond man grabbed the fabric of his coat and dragged the boy down the hall to the labs. 

It wasn’t like Zexion hasn’t been down the the lab before. He has been there hundreds of times to work as Vexens assistant, but when the older man turned down the hallway to his special experimentation room, Zexion grew nervous. No one was allowed down there unless they were observing in a demonstration of some sort. Otherwise the rooms were off limits. 

Vexen led the boy down the hallway and eventually opened the door the the observation room. The room only had a couple of chairs as furnishings and then one large black panel of what Zexion assumed was 2 way glass. The room connected through the glass but knew that that was where Vexen was headed. 

“Now sit tight, Zexion. Make yourself comfortable! You are going to love this.” Vexen closed the door behind him and headed towards the experimentation room. The dark waiting room silent as Zexion sat in his chair. Another moment later, he heard the door to the adjacent room open and the flick of a light switch. As the light flickered on, all of the air left Zexions lungs. 

There she was. The girl that Zexion has fallen in love with. The girl he searched for days to find. She was here, strapped to a metal table and separated by a glass window. Her once long hair was hastily cut short to easier attach sensors and EKGs to her head face and chest. Tears stained her cheeks and ivs and needles stuck out of her arm, pumping her body with fluids and chemicals. 

“No!” Zexion wordlessly screamed. He wanted to yell and scream and free her, but all he could do was watch in horor. 

“I know you’re wondering.. this looks like a regular girl, what use is she to us!” Vexen smiled, his voice echoing into the observation room “well… I found this little creature in Radiant Garden. And as it turns out, this little thing can produce a flame similar to our own Axels! Isn’t that extraordinary! She is not a nobody and still can produce this kind of power! Now I have been testing what can stimulate this power and I am ready to show you my findings!”

Vexen reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty tape recorder. “Day 7: continueing stimuli testing on subject 4SB9. Starting stimuli test now.” 

With a click, Vexen returned his tape recorder to his pocket and pulled up a tool that Zexion has never seen before. It was metal rod with a rounded tip, and then from the handle came a long electrical cord that connected to the wall.

“No no… no.. no!” The girl pleaded as Vexen places the tool rounded edge to the girls forearm. As soon as it touched her skin the girl WAILED as the electricity traveled through her. Her body started to convulse and her wails turned to blood curdling screams. 

Zexion couldn’t watch any more. He was going to be sick. His hands balled into fists and he screamed as well… he slammed his tight fists against the glass in a fit of rave. He didn’t know what he was going to do but he could t take this anymore 

As Vexen heard the banging against the glass from Zexions fists, the older man pulled the tool from his test subject. He’s screams died down as her body continued to convulse and shiver. She was still alive, thank heaven, but she was being tortured. 

“Oh Now what is wrong? We were almost at a breakthrough, Zexion.”

The girl started to respond as Vexen said the boys name. She took deep breaths and turned her head to the glass. It was as if her eyes could piece the glass and were looki g into his soul, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. 

“Z...Zex...Ion…?” The girl huffed his name as she tried to speak. It seemed speaking was all too much, for as soon as she said his name, the girl fainted from exhaustion. . He couldn’t take it. He needed to help her. The boy turned from the window and ran out the door and down the hallway to the experimentation room. The boy busted the door down with his entire body and barreled into the room. 

“Zexion…? What do you think you’re doing? Return to the observation room at once! It’s not safe for you here!” 

“No Vexen!” Zexion yelled back in a fervor that the older gentleman had never seen. “THIS is WRONG! She’s just a girl! And you’re doing this to another human being! For what?” 

“Oh Zexion.. my poor child.. you feel badly for her.. but you have not seen what she can do yet. And once you do, you’ll see that she is a monster. And that she can answer some of the great questions the organization is asking. Through her, we could answer the questions of the UNIVERSE! Don’t you understand??”

But the boy didn’t answer. He just stared at vexen with a fire in his eyes. One moment turned into two. And then three. And soon it was a LONG silence. 

“Zexion? Did.. did you hear me?” The blonde reached to touch the boys arm, but instead of feeling the boys skin, Vexens slender hand phased through the boys arm completely before he completely disappeared. 

“What??” As Vexen turned, the form of his subject on the table disappeared as well. He had been caught monologuing and in his vanity, was tricked. 

— 

Meanwhile, down the hall Zexion ran with the unconscious girl in his arms. At the end of the hall the boy opened a dark portal and ran through it. Radiant Gardens wasn’t safe anymore. He didn’t know where they were going to go, but Zexion was sure that he would keep her safe and never let this happen again. 


	7. Saix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's Favorite Stoic Moon Man Finds Love and then Loses It. More at 11

Saix was not one to share his personal life with anyone. And on top of that, he really didn’t want a personal life to begin with. His life was devoted to his work now, and anything else would be a distraction. And so, when he met the girl that day in Radiant Gardens, he really didn’t try to see her again. But whenever he went to town, she always found a way into his path. He resisted her, he really did, but something about the small creature made him feel things in himself that reminded him of the days in this kingdom before the Organization. She smiled, and laughed, and he, as much as he didn’t like admitting it,  _ enjoyed _ her company. It was something he never thought he would have again. And soon, accidental meeting lingered to walks, and soon evolved into planned meetings. As time went by, this girl became an everyday part of the Diviner’s life. Saix would often agree to do chores and run errands, with the hopes of seeing her again.

But as important as she became to him, Saix knew to never tell  _ anyone _ of her existence. No one could know. 

“What? Dangerous?” she chuckled in skepticism one night on one of you moonlight strolls. “How could someone like  _ you  _ be dangerous? You’re so… mild mannered! I couldn’t see you hurting anyone!” Oh what she didn’t know… 

“Just.. believe me. Associating with me will put you in danger that you could never imagine. There’s a side of me that you don’t know. And.. as much as I love…  _ enjoy  _ your company, I don’t know if I could risk your safety.” The girl stopped and turned to look up at the tall rugged man that stood beside her. And then, she did something Saix didn’t expect. She smiled.

“You don’t seem to understand, Saix. I.. These walks have been the happiest I’ve been in so long. I’d do anything to keep seeing you… I.. I might… “ She paused, as if the words she wanted to say were stuck in her chest and wouldn’t come out. And then, like a flash of lightning, she wrapped her arms around the back of the Diviners neck, pulling him down to reach her, and placed a kiss on his lips. For a moment, Saix stayed still, dumbstruck and almost unsure how to respond, but then, almost by instinct, he could feel his arms wrapping themselves around her lower back, pulling her into an embrace and deepening the kiss. And for a moment, he could swear he felt something in his chest, warmth. The echoing sensation of something to him long lost. And he missed how good it felt to have someone in his embrace. 

The two stayed like this for a moment, or maybe a minute. It felt as if time had stopped. Saix was honestly unsure how long the embrace lasted. But he didn’t want it to end. But as all things must end eventually, the girl pulled from the kiss and looked up to meet Saix’s golden eyes. And maybe he hadn’t noticed it before, but the moonlight almost looked as if it were dancing on her cheeks while they turned to a pinkish hue. It reflected the brightest sparkle in her eyes. He didn’t want to look away. 

“I… wow…” she whispered, almost breathless. “I had thought about what that would be like before but… wow…” And as the words fell from her lips, the silence of the night settled in, the two still in their embrace, almost refusing to let go. 

“I…” He didn’t know what to say… It had been so many years since he had even thought about interacting with others, let alone in a manner such as this. 

“Saix.. I.. I think I love you..” She sighed out. “And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same.. But I needed to say it. And that I would fight anyone to keep what we have right now.” 

Of course, Saix didn’t know how to respond. He was a  _ nobody _ . By definition, he knew that he could not  _ love anyone.  _ He needed to end this. Now. It was the only way. The only  _ logical  _ choice. He needed to choose his words carefully. 

“I… I can’t…” He paused, his golden eyes still transfixed on hers. He.. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. “I don’t know what I’m feeling… But all I know is that for the first time in what feels like forever, logic is failing me. I shouldn’t be here with you. I should be sending you away. But somewhere inside of me.. I know that if I told you to go, I could never forgive myself. I want to stay this way with you more than anything else in this world and every other world out there. I want to say that this desire I have... is love. But I don’t care about that. And.. when we kissed...” 

His slender fingers made their way to her cheek, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear before pulling her into another deep kiss. And again, the feeling. It was as if sparks went off inside of his head, and they traveled down and throughout his body like nothing he had ever felt before. It was addictive. And sweet. 

“When we kiss, I feel like my body is lit with a flame I thought I had lost years ago. I don’t think I’m truly worthy of you. And I fear I may be a fool for this, but I don’t think I can quit this feeling of when I’m with you….” 

\---

Saix didn’t make it back to the castle that night. And for many nights after, Saix found himself leaving the castle after sunset, looking to see  _ her _ again. He knew of the risks, but time after time, he felt almost compelled to see her. She soon became the only thing on his mind and the affiliations of the Organization were not his top priority. But for the first time, he wasn’t concerned. 

Weeks went by like this, and then weeks turned to months. Visits weren’t  _ every _ night, but close to it. They always started the same, Meeting somewhere in Radiant Garden after the city had gone to sleep and only moonlight and street lamps illuminated them. Most lights they just walked the streets and talked of life, asked questions, and pondered fate; Long nights of deep thought. And all the while, Saix would watch as she laughed, how she smiled, and how desperately he wanted to be complete like she was. She was the one good thing he had in his life, and he planned to cherish it for as long as he could.

But good things hardly last. 

Saix made his way to their treasured meeting place, his hand gripping tightly onto something small in his pocket. A box of velvet. Maybe this wasn’t the right thing to do,maybe this wouldn’t be a union built on  _ love _ , but Saix had done a lot of thinking and decided that he wanted to keep her safe, that this was the best way to do it. This way, she was  _ his.  _ And nothing could change that. But, that would be her choice if she wanted this. 

But as he walked, Saix could sense that he was being watched. His steps stopped and listened. There was no sound but the small rustle of leaves as a light breeze blew through on the dark cobblestone streets. The town was asleep, but he knew someone was following him. 

“I know you’re there.” Saix growled. Again, another moment of silence, but then a small and familiar wisping sound as a portal opened up before the Diviner. Out of it stepped a man, he too, someone Saix knew well. 

“Saix..” The man said in greeting as he stepped through the portal, looking down at Saix with Amber eyes. 

“Lord Xemnas..” bowed his head to his superior. “What brings you out to Radiant Gardens this evening?”

“Interesting..” His deep voice paused. “I was just about to ask you the same thing, Number VII.. What brings  _ you  _ to Radiant Gardens this late at night?” 

Saix stayed silent a moment, refusing to show any kind of expression that could possibly give him away. 

“I was just enjoying the evening air, my lord. They say it is good to feel the breeze and ‘smell the roses’, as they say.” 

“Hm.. the evening air, you say..” Xemnas pondered, pausing again, musing to himself as the silence of the night took over. Saix watched at his superior tried to scan his face for any trace of a lie. “Fair enough. You have never done anything to earn my mistrust, VII, so I feel inclined to believe you. But remember what you are, and where your loyalties lie.” 

It was then that, looking over the superiors shoulder, Saix could see  _ her  _ hiding in a dark alley. Oh no. No. He needed to do something. 

“If that is all, my Lord, I will be on my way.” Saix said, attempting to keep his usual monotone and hide any hint that anything was out of the ordinary.

“Ah.. Yes… Enjoy your walk.. I expect to see you back at the castle as soon as this little distraction is done with..” His amber eyes looked deep into Saix’s golden ones, gleaming with a hint of… something. But whatever it was, Saix didn’t trust it. And with that, Xemnas opened another portal and slowly walked through it before disappearing into the night. But somehow, Saix  _ knew  _ this wasn’t over. 

Saix knew, but of course, how could she have? As soon as the superior disappeared into the night, Saix watches as she emerged from the shadows. 

“Saix!” She called out as she started to jog over to where the diviner was standing. As soon as she reached where he was, she reached out and wrapped her arms about Saixs neck, pulling him down into a soft kiss. “Who was that man?”

Something wasn’t right in the air. Saix sensed it first, and then watched as everything in his sights went into slow motion. And for the first time, he pushed her away. 

“You need to leave.  _ Now.”  _ Saix growled, grabbing her wrist tightly and trying to drag her away. She stood her ground, still in his grasp but refusing to move as he pulled her. 

“Saix! Im scared! What is it? You’re hurting me!” She whimpered as he tried to soften his grip on her wrist. 

“Just-- You need to trust me. We--” 

But that was all he could say before he saw a flash of red and the squish of raw flesh. The first place he looked was into her eyes, wide with terror. She didn’t scream in pain. It was as if all of the pain was too much for her to do even that. He looked down and saw it, the glowing red place protruding from her stomach like something out of his worst nightmares. And then, she fell.. And hit the ground with a wet thud. 

“NO!” Saix gasped. This can’t be it. No. And then, in that void in his chest, he felt it. The one emotion he could still feel, even after losing his heart: Rage. He could feel his body pumped full of energies that he tried his best to repress. His eyes glowed yellow, his scar became more jagged, and his teeth grew sharp and pointed. 

“ **WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!** !” The man roared.

And then from the shadows,  _ he  _ emerged. The man Saix revered, followed, and gave his life for. But now all he could feel was the primal need to rip him apart. 

“Would you look at  _ that _ .. The creature lives..” Xemnas mused, gesturing down to the girl, still alive, barely, and gasping for air as her blood pooled on the cobblestone. But she looked up at Saix still, fear All of a sudden, faster than it ever had before, all of the rage disappeared and Saix transformed back to himself, suddenly putting off everything except for saving her. 

But before Saix could get down to her, he felt a hand at the back of his jacket as Lord Xemnas pulled the Diviner backward and slammed his body into the stone ground. He looked over to the bloody girl collapsed on the ground next to him. She was still gasping, her breathing slowly as she reached out her hand, trying to pull herself over to him. As Saix tried to lift himself to the ground, Xemnas’ boot landed a strong kick, to the inside of his ribs, knocking the diviner to his side with a pained grunt.

“You know what you are, Saix.” The superior goaded. “You are a monster. You cannot love. And yet you fool yourself with these..  _ Delusions _ .. ” He glared down at her as she struggled to stay alive. How could he do something like this?

“You must be wondering how I could have done something like this.” The superior chuckled darkly. “But know that this was done because  _ you  _ allowed your loyalty to waiver. And now this girl..  _ Will  _ die because of your foolishness.” And with a final look of disdain at her, Xemnas opened a portal, and disappeared through it. 

As soon as the portal closed, Saix pushed himself up from the ground and onto all fours. His body screamed in pain as he scrambled over to her and lifted her bloodied body into his arms. Slowly, her eyes opened. 

“Saix…” She whispered. “Are you.. Okay?” 

“You’re asking for me? Really?” The diviner asked as he let out a small chuckle through the tears welling in his eyes. “I.. You really  _ are  _ something, aren’t you…” 

She smiled weakly as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She had lost a lot of blood and Saix knew that there was nothing he could do to save her. Except-- One thing. And as much as he didn’t like it, he knew this was the only way to save her. 

“Did you really mean what you said..? On that night we kissed for the first time? That you would do anything to be together?” 

She nodded. “Yes. Though I don’t think I’ll be able to cheat death, Saix..” she chuckled. 

“Well.. There is a way. But you need to have faith in me that it’ll be okay..” Saix reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box he had in his pocket. 

“Is that..?” She let out a weak gasp, this time from excitement. 

“Ah… Yes.. It is..” Saix admitted, plucking the ring from the box and placing it on her finger. “But this will hopefully help you remember.. me... But I need.. I need to take your heart.” 

“But.. You already have it, Dear.” She smiled. 

“Well.. No.. I need.. To turn you into a heartless… You won’t be yourself anymore. You’ll be a monster, but one day, you could be human again… Do you trust me?” 

The girl stayed silent for a minute, understanding the gravity of this choice. Saix knew that he would suffer, but to save her, he was willing to risk everything. 

“...Yes. Do it, Saix.” 

“Alright…” He sighed. Relectantly, the Diviner reached down and placed a hand down on her chest over her wound. And then, there was a light, as the shimmering heart emerged. Her heart. The thing he wished he had for her and the thing that separated them. In that moment, they were the same. The heart glimmered and glowed as it left her chest and slowly floated up into the air before disappearing completely. 

As her heart disappeared, the girl’s body started to fall away and disappear. And as she grew lighter and lighter in the diviners arms, she did something he didn’t expect. The girl looked up at him, ran a hand through his icy blue hair, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then smiled. 

“I’ll see you soon. Be good, okay?” 

And then she was gone. And Saix was once again alone. 

  
  



	8. Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel's SO's pain is more emotional/Mental than physical, but it still counts!

As the sun set in Twilight Town, Axel made his way down the street, a stupid grin on his face. Now this grin was not like most of the stupid grins that Axel was known to have. No,  _ this  _ stupid grin was special. It was the grin he made when he made special outings like this. Maybe he was excited or maybe it was like the others said and he was just an idiot.

Axel continued down the street until he reached his destination; a small shop near the outskirts of the Tram Commons with a little wooden sign hanging outside it door that read “Whozits and Whatsits General Store”. A tiny bell jingled as Axel pushed the front door open and stepped inside. 

The shop was simple. Small wooden shelves with doilies lined the walls, every one stocked with different foods, flowers, soda pops, and even small toys. It was small; homey. Thin lace curtains that hung in the window danced as a light breeze blew in. And at the counter was a young woman, with her head in her hand, staring unamused at the window. But when the little bell rang as the door opened, it was as if the girl sprang to life again, excitedly looking up to see who had come in. 

“Axel!” The young lady excitedly exclaimed. “My best customer! What can I get for you today?” 

The redhead walked up the counter, stupid grin still intact. 

“Hey, short stuff. I’ll just have the usual.” Axel gleamed and placed an elbow on the table and placing his head in his hand copying the girl in a playful manner. The girl laughed. 

“Alright, Hothead. How many?” She asked as she started to reach down under the counter. 

“Well.. That depends.” 

The girl looked up from the below the counter.    
  


“On….?” 

The redhead smirked. 

“On whether or not you’re gonna come out with me and play a little hookey. You think the owner would mind if you skip out?” 

The girl smiled and let out a playful sigh. 

“You know, you’re lucky that I own this store, because if I didn’t I’d be a lot of trouble.” The girl emerged from under the countertop, two, blue sea salt ice cream in hand. “That’ll be 200 munny,  _ sir.” _

Axel let out a chuckle as he placed the munny on the counter and after the girl locked the shops front door, the two headed out on the town. 

“So… where are we headed, Tiger?” 

“Someplace special you  _ gotta  _ see.” 

\---

The sunsets watched from atop the clocktower were always the most beautiful, Axel thought. Normally, on the rare occasion that he was able to persuade his little shopkeeper to play hookey with him, they usually snuck off to explore the markets or check out the sunset terrace, but Axel wanted today to be special. 

“Wow! She exclaimed as Axel uncovered his gloved hands from her eyes. “This view is  _ amazing!  _ You can see all of Twilight Town up here!” 

Axel smiled as he watched the girl’s reaction. Something about seeing her smile outside of that cramped little store made him want to take her out again and again. 

“Come on, take a seat. The ice cream is gonna melt.” Axel said as he sat down at the towers edge and pulled out the two ice creams. 

“How did you do that?” She asked, taking a seat next to him. “I thought those things would have already melted by now.” 

“Now  _ that’s  _ one of the greatest mysteries that this little town has  _ ever  _ known. Now go on, eat, shorty.” He smirked as he handed her one of the ice creams. 

“I am not short! You are just freakishly tall!” The girl pouted as Axel laughed. The two sat in silence for a while, watching as the sun set and taking in the view. After a while, the girl spoke again.    
  


“So.. Your little friends couldn’t make it today?” she asked, looking away from the sky for the first time since they had gotten up at the top of the tower. 

“I..” The redhead started to grow flushed around the cheeks. “ Well.. No. I--Uh.. I told them they could head home for today… Since I wanted.. To y’know.. Show you this place..” 

“Oh!” She blushed. “Well.. It sure is beautiful.. And it almost makes this ice cream taste sweeter knowing you brought me here special…” 

Another pause, this one filled with tension. What...What now?

“Listen…” Axel started. “I… I really like you, kid.. And well.. You always look so miserable in that shop, but when you’re out here, you smile and laugh. And I wanna keep doing that.. Making you laugh, that is..” 

She chuckled. “Axel.. What are you saying?” 

“What I’m saying is.. Ugh why is this so difficult!” The redhead let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “What I’m saying is that.. I want to keep seeing you smile.. With me. Does that make sense?” 

The girl smiled as the man sitting beside her got flustered like a little boy. And then scooted a little closer, and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Before settling her head on his shoulder, returning her gaze to the setting sun.   
  


“I think so.” she gave him a cheeky grin as the boys surprised face turned from a light dusty pink to a deep, deep red. 

“Ah.. Well.. Alright then” He smiled again, easing his free hand over her shoulder, holding her close to him. The two sat like this as they watched the sun set, not wanting the moment to end. 

“Hey, You ever wonder why the sun sets red?” 

\----

Axel started to stop by the shop often, sometimes persuading his little shopkeep to skip, though most days, Axel would come and sit on a chair in the shop and just want her work. She sometimes would even hum a soft little tune as she dusted the shelves and swept the floors. She was like a princess in a storybook, and it was pretty endearing. Most days, the two would just talk and talk until the sun had long set and the moon was high in the sky. But Axel knew the girl wasn’t happy spending every day in this dusty place. 

“So I gotta know.. Why do you choose to stay here?” Axel asked, as she swept the floors after closing. 

“Well..” She paused, seemingly unsure how to respond at first. “My grandma ran this place for  _ years _ . She raised me here. And then.. When she died, it was mine. And I knew I wanted to keep her legacy alive. And it’s not like there was anywhere else I could go, Axel..” 

“But what if there was? Somewhere you could go, I mean…If you could go anywhere, where would it be?” Axel asked, unsure how she would respond. 

“Are you trying to play a  _ game  _ with me, Axel?” She smiled and placed her hands on her hips mockingly as she gave the flurry of flames a playful side-eye. “Hmmm If I could go  _ anywhere… _ I guess I’d want to go somewhere.. Where I could be free to do whatever I wanted.. No shop to tend to, No worries, you know?” 

“Yeah.. I know…” Axel paused as she continued to sweep the floors. He was trying not to say the thing he wanted more than anything else to say, but he was slowly losing the battle he was having with himself.. “Hey.. You ever dream about going to other worlds?” 

“Ot-Other worlds?” She asked, confused. “Like.. Other worlds as in Aliens? I don’t understand…”

“Well.. Other worlds .. like..” Suddenly this was hard to explain. “Like worlds other than Twilight Town! Places you’ve never seen before. Places like vast jungles, or sandy beaches.. And places you can’t even imagine. 

Axel stood from his chair and walked over to her. Taking the girls hands in his own and causing the broom she was holding to clatter to the floor. He looked deep into her eyes. “If I told you.. If I told you worlds like this existed, would you want to see them? With… me?” 

She looked up at his eyes as they twinkled with something that she hadn’t seen before.. Excitement? Hope? 

Axel waited expectantly as she attempted to process what the redhead had said, refusing to look away. 

“I…” she paused again. “Are you serious, Axel? Places like that really exist?” 

“Yeah…” He sighed. “I am not from around here.. But I come here to Twilight town every day to see you. And I know you aren’t happy here. So.. I can’t promise this will be soon.. I still have some things I need to do.. But when I’m done.. Would you wanna run away with me? I’ll show you what the other worlds have to offer, if you’ll let me…” 

She continued to look up at him, the air tight with anticipation and excitement. 

“I… Yes. That sounds amazing, Axel. If worlds like that are real.. I want to see them, with you,” 

The redhead’s serious expression quickly turned to one of joy and excitement as he felt a flurry of sparks scatter through his entire body. It was exhilarating. He swept his arms down around her hips and lifted her with a spin and she let out a small yelp of surprise as her feet left the ground. 

“Yes! All right!” As Axel still held her up in the air, he plants a soft kiss on her lips. That kiss turned into two, and then more. As the kisses grew deeper and deeper, Axel pulled away for a moment, and smiled before chuckling to himself. 

“What? What is it?” She asked. 

“I don’t know.. Exactly,” Axel started, his eyes softening as he looked longingly at the girl. “I.. I never thought that I’d feel like this again.. And now.. We’re here talking about running away and…” A single small tear fell down his cheek. “I.. I’m happy. Which shouldn’t be possible. But I am..” 

She smiled softly, pressing her lips to the tear treading down the redheads face and wiping it away. 

  
“Well.. I am happy too… And I want to keep making you as happy as you make me, okay? No need to cry… I’ll always be here.” They kissed again, and again, eventually losing track of time together as the moon travelled through the sky and the sun rose again. 

And so, the two agreed that once Axel finished what he had to do, that they would go see the other worlds that were out there. And that they would do it together. 

\--- 

Time continued to march on as Axel continued his visits to the little shop and talked and dreamed of the day that they could escape together. It was the one thing they seemed to never tire of talking about. 

One night, months after the promise you made, you swept up the floors of your shop alone. Axel had said that he was assigned to some kind of nighttime work at his job, which you weren’t entirely sure what it was. He had tried to explain what he did to you, but the way he described it made it sound like he was a part of some evil organization like from a kids TV show or video game. So when you got confused, Axel gave a sigh and said that he would explain it again later.

Closing the store was a lot more boring and lonesome without Axel around, but you knew he would be back again soon. You were a big girl. You could handle it. 

But as you mused to yourself, you heard the bell attached to the front door of the shop jingle. That was curious, you swore that you had already locked up the shop for the night. You looked up from the floor to see a man standing ominously in the front of your shop, with blue hair, a facial scar shaped like an “X” and wearing a black leather coat similar to the one Axel wore. 

  
  


“May I help you? I just closed up, but if you know what you need, I could help you. Did you need food or supplies?” You said, as you leaned your broom against the wall. The man looked around the shop silently, taking in every corner of the room with his golden eyes. You weren’t sure if the man didn’t hear you or if he chose to ignore you, so you spoke again. “Sir? Excuse me? May I help---” 

“I didn’t come for food.” The man responded curtly, cutting you off. “I will speak frankly. The man whom you have been associating with, is not of this world. And he has been lying to you.” 

You looked at him with confusion. Did he mean Axel? But-

“What? Lying to me? What do you mean?” you ask. The man turns away from you and takes a step to the window, staring out at the moon as it hung in the night sky, and then smirked. 

“You seem more surprised about lying more than hearing me say that the man you have fallen for isn’t of this world. Why is that?” 

“I… Uhm..” You hesitated. Shit. Why did you feel like this was some kind of secret you weren’t supposed to know. 

“As I assumed…” The blue haired man continued. “He has told you more than you should know.. Let me guess.. ‘Run away with me..’ he said ‘Let’s see what these worlds have to offer, together.’” 

Your mouth went dry as he said the same words that Axel had said to you not but a few months earlier; the words that you repeated in your memories every night before you fell asleep. 

“How.. How do you know that?” You ask, taking a concerned step backwards. 

“I know that.. Because  _ Axel _ is a romantic. He is a fool who wants things that people like he and I cannot have. Axel is a  _ nobody.  _ He has no heart. And therefore could never truly  _ love _ anyone. Not you, Not himself.Not anyone.” 

You took a moment to take in what the man had just said to you. No heart? How could Axel have no heart? He wouldn’t be alive. 

“I know you must be confused.. there is no time to explain it all to you. And I really don’t care to explain anything to  _ you _ .”

The man spoke with a venom to his voice as if you had done something to this man personally even though you had just met him. You knew he had said he couldn’t feel anything, but he almost seemed as if he was hurt. 

“But any way… I have my orders.. and I must take care of this problem before it gets any worse.” The man outstretched his arm and in a flash of light, a giant claymore appeared in his grasp. 

The man took a step towards you. You take a step back, searching in your peripherals to see anything that you could use to defend yourself. There you see the broom you had leaned against the wall. You reach out and grab it, holding it in your two hands in a defensive stance you saw in a movie once. 

“I suggest you don’t struggle. It will make things a lot more… messy. And painful,. For you.” You stand firm, ready to defend yourself until your dying breath. The man looks down at you, unamused. “Alright then. Have it your way.” 

The man raises his claymore over his head as high as your small ceilings allow. As his claymore comes down, you quickly shut your eyes tight. 

But instead of pain, you feel.. warmth? You open your eyes and suddenly between the you and the blue haired man is a pillar of fire, swirling in a vortex in front of your eyes. How? And then the fire subsided and from inside the flames, emerges Axel, holding some kind of circular weapons up and holding the man's claymore at bay. 

—- 

“What are you doing?!” Axel demanded, holding Saix’s claymore with his chakrams until they both pulled away. 

“I have my orders, Axel.” He replied. “And it seems that you have been up to more than foolish pursuits. The girl knows far too much and she needs to disappear.” 

Saix raised his claymore again. 

“I won’t let you hurt her!” Axel yelled. And before another word could be said, the two broke out in full combat in the little shop. And as they fought, flames flew and shelves were smashed. The fighting went on until a small voice came through all the noise of destruction. 

“STOP!” The voice yelled. “PLEASE! STOP!” 

Axel turned to the voice to see his little shopkeeper, screaming out until she was red in the face and tears in her eyes. 

“Axel… what’s.. going on?” She asked in a hollow voice. Axel looked around. The shelves in the shop were all smashed to bits and the walls and floors suffered from serious burns. And looking back at her, Axel could see his little shopkeeper holding in her hands, was one of her grandmothers doiles, horribly burned and ruined. 

This was his fault. 

“I…” Axel started. “I tried to tell you. I did.. I just.. I don’t want you to see me as—.” 

But as she looked up into the redheads eyes, Axel saw whenSaix appeared behind her, Claymore extended and ready to strike. Without a second though, Axel reacts. 

“Watch out!” He exclaims as a stream of flame flys from his outstretched hand, over the shopkeepers shoulder, and effectively hitting the blue haired man. Saix let out a pained scream as he falters. He looks up at Axel with a pained rage in his eyes, but before doing anything more, opened a dark corridor, and disappears into the night. 

And then it was quiet. The embers on the shelves slowly starting to extinguish, Axel turns to face her. But.. something was wrong. She was collapsed on the ground, holding her cheek with both hands. It seemed that when he had attacked Saix, the little shopkeeper had been hit in the crossfire. The girl was silent as tears of pain trickled down. 

“Oh no! Let me— Let me help!” He got down and reached out to help her back up again. 

“NO!” She yelled, her hand outstretched and pushing Axel away. “You lied to me. And you.. You destroyed the one thing I had left! I… I don’t know what you are, Axel.. Please.. go.” She pointed to the door. 

Axel took a step back, realizing as she pushed him away, that a large, scathing burn had formed on her delicate cheek. This was all his fault. He ruined everything. He took another step back, and then another, refusing to look away from her, until he turned and ran from the shop. 

“....I’m sorry..” 

—- 

Tears burned down his cheeks as Axel ran down the dark streets of Twilight Town. He didn’t know what to do. So he ran. He ran and ran until he was at the one place he knew: the clock tower. 

Axel sat at the towers ledge, legs tired and mind destroyed. And as he looked up at the moon, he felt the first thing where his heart should be since he ran from the shop. And that was the horrible stinging pain of regret. Axel broke out into a pained sob as his face fell into his hands. 

This was all his fault. This was his fault for wanting more. This was all his fault. 

And as the redhead sobbed, another figure appeared silently behind him. The man said nothing as he watched the redhead weep, taking the boys sorrow in as his own form of punishment. 


	9. Demyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay~ So Demyx's Prompts have something a little special, Music!! So when the link appears in the fic, be sure to open it and immerse yourself in the world! I promise it's super cheesey and will NOT disappoint!!

Tonight was the night. After hours and hours of talking to himself and urging himself forward and planning and practicing, Tonight was the night he was going to make a difference. 

Well, Maybe we shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves. This all started several weeks ago. 

Traverse Town, as the place where the people of lost worlds go, was one of avid nightlife. Mostly because it was always night there. So sometimes, when the time was available to him,  _ or _ he was hiding from doing work, Demyx liked to show up and play around. There was this night club… Or was it a Jazz Hall? It was certainly a little hole in the wall place for sure. No, like, the door was a literal hole in the wall. And inside this little brick place, people would pour in, to listen to music, enjoy a drink or two, and forget the worlds that they lost. So, as people would come and go through this place, Demyx would find himself keep coming back to this place, drawn to the different music that flew through its doors. 

But then, he saw  _ her.  _

It started like any other night, Demys had finished playing his set that he had prepared and decided to linger, grabbing himself a soda and taking a seat at one of the small wooden tables. The chatter in the crowded brick room started to cease, as all eyes were drawn to the girl standing at the mic. She wore a pretty dress, one that shimmered as the lights hit it. And behind her stood a trumpet player and a man with a large bass. The girl introduced herself and her accompaniment. 

“They call me the Nightengale. And these are my boys Manny and Leon. Our home, though it’s gone now.. Was one that loved music more than anything else. And now we want to share that love with all of you here tonight. Hit it, Manny.” 

A hush fell over the room as then the trumpet and cello started to play a sad but soulful melody. It was the kind of sound that Demyx could imagine describing as smokey, or like a deep fog on a cool night. And then she started to sing. The girl’s song was one of deep meaning and heart, and though she was sang of sadness, she was radiant. And Demyx was enchanted. 

The young musician hung on every word as she sang her song. Her were almost like honey or silk as they flowed into his ears. The boy couldn’t get enough. And when she finished, Demyx applauded harder than he ever thought he could, almost too loudly since it was a pretty mellow scene. But he couldn’t help but clap and whistle. And maybe he was imagining things, but he couldn’t help but notice that when she looked out to the audience with a smile and a small chuckle, that she was looking at him. 

He would go every night to see her perform, and sometimes even exchanging some words between sets. Though, after every conversation Demyx seemed to be finding himself slapping himself in the forehead for acting like a total numbskull. 

“Idiot… she doesn’t want to hear about your sitar maintenance.” *Slap!*

“ ‘Oh hey we should perform together sometime’ Dummy!” *Slap!*

“Ughhhh Demyx what is wrong with yoooou!?” *Slap!* 

But he knew he wanted to do something for her. 

For the next few nights, Demyx found himself slapping himself in the forehead, but this time in the comfort of his own Grey Area. Sitting up in the upholstered loveseat, Demyx scribbled angrily on a piece of sheet music. 

“What rhymes with orange… Orange,,, Orange… Oh god nothing rhymes with orange, Demyx you idiot!” The boy let out a stressed groan as he aggravatedly ran his hand through his hair. He honestly just wanted to rip his hair out.

“So.. you gonna tell me why you keep pullin’ out that mullet of yours? Or am I gonna have to get Pretty flower boy to chop it off for ya?” 

Demyx looked up with a slight sense of panic. Hanging upside down in front of his face was none other than Xigbar, proabably hanging around the grey area with nothing else to do. 

“It’s not a mullet…” Demyx grumbled as he let out a small sigh. 

“Oh it most definitely is.” The eyepatched man chuckled. “So, what’s with all the screaming an hairpulling, kid? It’s pretty loud and, while I normally don’t mind a lil’ screaming and hair-pulling, yours is pretty annoying.” 

“I--- First, ew.-- And I’m just.. Writing a song. And it’s hard.” Demyx grumbled to himself 

“ ‘The Nightingale? You writing a love song, kid?”

“I--- Uhh” The little musician quickly turned a shade of beet red. “NO! I’m Not!!” 

“Oh man!” The stupid space pirate laughed. “Little Demy has a  _ CRUSH!!  _ Ahahah! ‘Bout time kid! We were startin’ to take bets that you might turn out gay!” 

“I don’t have a crush on-- Wait ‘we’? ‘Bets’?! Who thought I was GAY?!” Demyx jumped. 

“Uhh- No one. No one.. Anyway.. Listen, kid. You don’t need to  _ write _ a song for a girl. It’s all about the ‘grand gestures”! Women love that shit.”

“Grand… what?” Demyx cocked his head in confusion. The freeshooter let out a sigh, flipped himself rightways, and plopped himself down on the armchair across from Demyx.

“Alright kid.. You ever seen ‘Say Anything?” 

“What’s that?” The young musician asked. The freeshooter let out another sigh, this one sounding more like an aggravated groan.   
  


“Alright.. This is gonna be a long night…” 

\---

And now, here he was, sitar in hand, standing outside of the Nightingales window. The streets of Traverse at this time while still dark as they always seem to be, were empty, and the only light were the ones from the yellow street lamps. Demyx looked up at the building in front of him, starting low at the base of the building and following the trail of ivy that latched itself against the lattice and winding upwards. Then to the small flower box full of small irises, and then finally, to his intended target; the window. 

The musician reached down and picked up a small pebble from the ground, feeling the weight in his hand, before gently tossing it up to the second floor window. The pebble flew upwards from his hand, and hit the window pane with a gentle tap before falling down into the flowerbox. Demyx waited a moment, and when no one came to the window, tossed another pebble, once again, tapping the window and falling into the flowerbox. Again still no answer. Demyx considered that maybe the girl wasn’t home, and contemplated turning back, when suddenly the room above him filled with light. A hand pulled away the curtains, and then… there she was.    
  


“...Demyx…? Is that you?” The girl whispered as she leaned out the window to look at the street below. She was wearing a light pink nightdress, made of silk with white lace at the.. Bust. The young musician looked up at her, his face red. 

“Y-Yes! It’s me, Demyx. The one and only, well that you know. Maybe there are other Demyx’s but none that  _ you  _ know so.. I. um.. Yes. It’s me.” The boy nervously rambled as he watched her laugh.    
  
“You strange boy…” the girl laughed. “What’re you doing here? It’s the middle of the night!” 

“I… I don’t really know?” Demyx laughed nervously as he held his sitar in his hands. “I don’t think I  _ should  _ be wanting something like this.. But something drew me to you tonight.. And here I am! And.. I wanted to play for you.. Can I play my sitar for you?” 

The girls suddenly turned a little sheepish, her cheeks dusting pink. “Of.. Sure..” She replied sweetly. Even when she wasn’t singing, her voice melted in the air and went to the young musicians ears like the smoothest honey. 

“I… Okay..” The Melodious Nocturne swallowed as he lifted his sitar. Never had he been so nervous to play, and this audience was only one person… One… beautiful amazing person.. No. no. Gotta play. Demyx quickly shook himself back to the matter at hand and started to play a familiar melody. Maybe it was cheesy, but he knew it was the one he wanted to play. And as he looked up at the girl, she laughed softly. She obviously knew the song as well. 

(And you can listen to it here!  [ https://open.spotify.com/track/5VOz7b32njceqIlQDfRirn ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5VOz7b32njceqIlQDfRirn) )

“You know.. I never thought this is the tune you’d play for me..” she called. 

“I… Yeah… It just seemed right..” The boy smiled as his hands strummed his sitar. And then, it was his turn to sing. 

“ _ Wise Men.. Say…. _ ” The boy sang. “ _ Only fools rush in… But I.. Cant… Help...”  _

It was then, when another voice joined in. It was the Nightengale, looking down at the young musician with a glimmer in her eyes that he had never seen before, and for a second, he almost felt the shimmer flow through him. 

_ “Falling.. In Love with you... “  _ Demyx smiled through his song, still enchanted by the voice serenading him now. It was as if the world melted away around them and they were the only two left in Traverse Town.  _ _

_ “Shall.. I... Stay? Would it be.. A… Sin..? If I… Can’t… help… falling in love.. With… you…”  _

The boy sang and sang like he never had before. And could swear for a moment, that in his chest he felt the warmth of something long forgotten as his wanted this angel sing with him. 

“ _ Like a river flows.. Surely to the sea… Darling, so it goes… Some things.. Are meant to be..”  _

And as he played, as if he couldn’t control it, droplets of water started to appear and dance in the air to the beat of the music, reflecting the lights of the streetlamps. The girl watched in wonder as the water danced for her, catching a water droplet in her hand,staring in awe. 

“...You know magic?” She asked, at almost a whisper.

“Something like that..” Demyx mumbled as he strummed. 

“Well… So do I.. Let me show you…  _ Take… my…. Hand… Take my whole… Life... too…. _ ” And as the girl continued to sing with Demyx, she moved her arms, outstretchting them towards the boy and moving them gracefully to the beat of the music. Suddenly, Demyx started to feel as his feet left the ground. And as the boy moved closer and closer to the little window, the two sang their melody..

“ _ For I… Can’t… Help….. Falling in Love… With…. You…”  _

  
  


And with a small strum of the sitar, the song ended, but Demyx stayed floating. And while distracted by the wonder of his floating, the girl leaned out of the window, placing a soft but gentle kiss on the boys lips. And at the same moment that her lips made contact with his, all of the bubbles of water around the couple seemed to pop at once. The musician was paused by shock at first, unable to react, but upon realizing what was happening returned this kiss with a fervor unbeknownst to him before this moment. As they pulled away, His eyes met hers and felt as if the stars were in his eyes. There was something in the air between them. Demyx didn’t know what it was but he wanted more. He kissed her again, completely and without and self control, but this kiss was short and sweet. 

“Wow.. That was… Wow…” The boy said breathlessly, completely starstruck. “So… You know magic?” He asked, not looking down at his feet still floating at the ground. 

“I Dabble.” The Nightingale smiled. 

“So… Does that mean you put some kind of spell on me just now too?” Demyx joked as he made a cheesy face. The girl laughed. 

“You mean, did I use magic to make you fall for me? No no… This is all I can do. Not falling magic, Just floating magic.” She smiled. “I promise.” 

“Alright.. Well.. Can I see you again? I just.. I can’t stop thinking about you.. Would you wanna come with me? Tomorrow I mean.. For Dinner?” 

The girl laughed again. “Sure. Meet me here at sunset.” 

“ALL RIIGH-- Woah!” Demyx yelled as he tried to jump in the air, but thanks to the Nightingales magic, even though he pushed with his feet, the boy just wobbled in place, seeming to lose his balance for a second. 

“Alright, lover boy.. That’s enough floating for you..” The girl gleamed as she waved her arms and the boy started to move back to the ground “It’s late.. But I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

And Demyx’s feet touched the ground, the girl brought her hand up to her lips blew him a kiss. The young musician struck a hand in the air, pretending to catch the kiss in the air, and bringing it over his chest where his heart should be. She then reached out, shut her window, closed the curtain, and put out the light. 

“Until tomorrow, My Songbird!” Demyx waved her goodbye even though he knew that she couldn’t see him anymore.. His hand that caught the kiss still clenched to his chest. And for the second time, he felt the sparks flow through his veins. Was this an echo of a feeling he once knew?

Maybe this was the start of something amazing after all. 

\--- 

And soon, Demyx found himself travelling to Traverse Town quite often. Sometimes to eat, sometimes to play music, but always to see his Nightingale. It was his favorite part of the day. Seeing her for some reason, made him forget about everything else in the world. And whenever they came into contact, whether it be an accidental brushing of hands or a full embrace, it was as if fireworks scattered across the poor boys body. It made him feel alive. 

Demyx was so excited that he even started putting effort into his missions, hoping that if he were to finish them sooner, that he could see his beloved Nightingale all the sooner. And while almost all of the organization found this change of attitude highly suspect, no one felt the need to investigate it. Honestly, it was making everyone’s lives easier. So why change it? 

Thou our little Demyx wasn’t a completely changed man. As much as he didn’t pay attention in his meetings, he now was distracted doubly so, constantly thinking about her. The way she grinned, the pink dress she wore on that first night, the sound of her perfect voice. Every other sound was just white noise to him. Nothing else mattered. 

\---

Another Night, far off from the first, Demyx sat in the secret room of Traverse Town, where the music was always playing. It was the same room as the first time he saw her. The young loverboy sipped on a drink as the object of his affections sang a melody of the world she had once known. It was like everything she had ever sang of; absolutely enchanting. And as the people listened, it was as if everyone was able to feel the love that she felt for her music. As she sang, she sometimes would make glances his way, giving him a wink or an excited smile. And every time she did, the poor musician would feel electricity in the air. 

And with each spark, each kiss, and touch, Demyx kept finding himself drawing to the same conclusion. He was in love with the songstress. And even as he thought this, he could hear every single one of his coworkers in his mind.  _ ‘Demyx You know that beings like us can’t love. You’re being an idiot.’  _ Well  _ THIS  _ idiot was in love. He just knew it. 

She was just perfect. 

But as The Nightingale sang her song, strange sounds erupted from outside of the club; Screams? Yelling? Demyx wasn’t sure. And soon, murmured whispers echoed through the room, overtaking the music. And then the songstress stopped. 

“Is something-- Boys! Stop the music.-- Is something happening out there?” 

In that exact moment, a type of electricity filled the air; one completely different from the one that Demyx had been feelings almost moments before, and two throwing knives whizzed past Demyx’s head. 

  
  
  


The first went straight into the wall with a crash and a spark. Demyx couldn’t see where the second landed at first. All he heard was the squelch of tearing flesh and a scream before the entire hall broke into a panicked frenzy. The tiny room that was filled with beautiful music not but moments before was not full of screaming and fear as the patrons of the bar fled. As the people the people piled out of the venue on top of each other, Demyx called out her name again and again, but the room was far too loud for his voice to carry. 

He stood on tip-toe, trying to peer over the crowds to find his songbird. 

And then, as the room started to clear, he found her. And he found the second knife. Both at the same time. 

The Nightingale was collapsed on the stage,hunched over her leg, exactly where she was standing before the frenzy. And sticking out of her upper thigh, was the second knife. Demyx ran to the stage, fighting off the last of the fleeing patrons, and climbed up to her side. He called out to her as he landed himself next to her. 

“Are you alright? Can you stand up?” Demyx asked as he extended an arm around her waist to help her stand. He looked down at the wound in her leg. “That knife…” 

He knew that knife. He’s seen that knife before.. 

“Augh…” She winced in pain… “Yes.. I think I can..” The songstress started to lift herself with Demyx’s help, but as she started to stand, as if from the knife itself, electricity rattled itself though the songresses body and she screamed out in pain before collapsing on the ground again at the Musicians feet. 

“Uh Uh Uh~” A femenine voice taunted. “We can’t have you running away just yet…” 

Demyx turned around to see a face he definitely didn’t expect to see tonight. 

“L-Larxene!!” Demyx yelled in surprise. And a little bit of confusion. “What-- What are you doing here?” 

“Demyx? What--??? Why are you in Traverse Town??  _ I’M  _ here on orders! Did you forget already?” 

Demyx thought back and didn’t remember  _ anything  _ about any missions here. Demyx’s confused expression was enough to allow Larxene to roll her eyes and let out an exasperated groan. 

“ughh .. of course you did…” The girl grumbled. “ _ WELL  _ I’ll remind you.  _ THAT girl  _ is a  _ witch.  _ She uses her magics and therefore, we want her. So I’m here, to  _ take _ her.” 

“I-- WHat?? No! I- I mean I won’t let you do that!” Demyx replied, shocked and confused. 

“Ugh… Of course you won’t. Listen, it’s her or us. And you know what the answer there. Now get out of the way before I make you.” Larxene opened her hand and more knives appeared, but Demyx stood firm. 

“No! Larxene! This is Wrong!” The boy yelled again. 

“Pshh Why are you so persistent? Huh? What, do you  _ love  _ her or something?” She asked, mockingly. 

Demyx, answered only by summoning his sitar to his hand, and his cheeks turning a flushed red. But that was answer enough. 

“Oh my  _ god.. _ You  _ do  _ love her, don’t you? Oh! This is  ** _hilarious!!_ ** ” The girl cackled. “You  _ think  _ you’re in  _ love  _ with the  _ witch!!”  _

But as Larxene continued to laugh, Demyx stood firm, refusing to move. As the nymphs laughter susided, and she saw that Demyx was serious, she let out an annoyed groan. 

“Ugh… Fine.. Have it your way.” And as the words left her, Larxene threw two more knifes, pointed directly at the witch, but Demyx was able to block them with the bulk of his sitar. As the Nymph summoned more knifes to her hand, Demyx lifted the Nightingale to her feet and calling over Leon, to hold her up. He then turned to face Larxene and strummed his Sitar, summoning as many water clones as he possible could. The water clones lunged forward, attacking Larxene and throwing her backwards. 

As the Nymph was incapacitated by the clones, Demyx summoned a dark Corridor behind him at the back of the stage. 

“Leon! Take her and Manny through there! That portal will take you somewhere you won’t be found! Hurry!” The bulky man, took hold of the girl and started to usher her out to the portal. 

“Wait! No! Stop!” The songstress wailed. “Demyx! We can’t go without you! Please!” 

Demyx sighed as he turned to face his songbird. The color was starting to drain from her face as blood poured from her wound. Far too much blood. He wanted to go with her, he really  _ really  _ did. And he knew what he was about to do was going to hurt him more than any knife. 

The musician held the girls cheeks in his hand before kissing her deeply, the sparks flurrying their way through him like they had so many times before. And deep inside, they both knew this was going to be the last kiss between them.. At least for a while.    
  


“I can’t go with you, songbird.. At least not now.. But when I can… I’ll come find you..It won’t be today.. Or tomorrow... Just… “he paused. “be safe.. And wait for me… And..” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, okay?” 

“I.. I love you too.. But please… be careful..” 

“I will.. I will.” As the whispered their final goodbye, Larxene’s aggravated scream echoed through the hall as she disposed of the last of Demyx’s water clones. 

“You need to go. Now. NOW!” Demyx yelled as he pushed the three of them through the portal, and effectively closing behind them. He then turned again to face Larxene, who was now red in the face with fury. 

“Demyx, you IDIOT!!” The nymph screamed. “What did YOU DO!? You let her get away?? WHERE is SHE?” 

The musician smiled coyly at her and held up his hands. “I dunno! Somewhere good, hopefully!” 

The blonde let out another aggravated scream. 

“DEMYX YOU  **MORON! ** You just  _ blew  _ the mission!! You’re gonna get it back at the castle!!! And I’m going to let everyone know  _ exactly what  _ you’ve been up to!” 

Oh shit. 

Larxene opened another Dark Corridor and walked through it with a huff, closing it behind her just as quickly, as if she slammed the door behind her. 

Demyx let out a sigh of relief as she disappeared, but then for the first time, looked around the venue. What one was a crowded night scene full of happy people and beautiful music was now in shambles of his former self. In the fray of it all, tables were overturned, curtains in tatters and the microphone that the Nightingale used to serenade was now on the floor, broken in pieces. 

He was relieved that she was safe. But There was a problem. In order to keep her safe, the young musician opened a portal but in his haste didn’t know to what world he had sent her. Demyxs eyes widened at his own stupidity and let out an anguished yell. 

“Demyx… you idiot…” The boy whimpered as as he dropped down to his knees and started to cry softly. He let her escape but he could have easily thrown her into even more danger. And that was his fault. His stomach twisted into knots as he thought of all the horrors that could have awaited his songbird on the other side of that portal.. She could be dead for all he knew. 

As the word dead came to thought, his mind jumped to how much blood she had lost before going through that portal. He felt like he was going to be sick. He was going to be sick. The room started spinning as panic ran its way through the frail boy. That is until his eyes were drawn to something laying on the ground directly next to him; the broken microphone. 

Demyx picked up the broken microphone piecr, and stared down at the pieces in his hand, remembering all of the nights he had watched her so intently. He knew that she was going to be okay. She had to be. And he knew that he had to find her when all of this was over, and when he did, he’d be able to sing with her again, like that night that felt like an eternity ago. 

Every night after that, the song they sang together ran through Demyx’s mind. Sometimes; when he couldn’t sleep, he has been known to play those chords that he played outside of her window that night, dreaming of the day that he could her sing with him again. 


	10. Luxord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luxord gets himself a feisty Port Royal girl and this one ends with a little twist!!

A hush fell over the crowd of people as they watched the table in front of them. Sitting there were two men in a staredown,each of them holding a hand of cards. The two men each stared the other down, as if trying to peer into the others mind and know the outcome of this game. 

And then, the first man threw down his hand, and the patrons of the bar around them murmured in awe. 

“Full House. Like to see ya’ beat that!” The man declared in a gruff voice as he took another swig of his beer. The man across from him frowned, but in his eyes, there was something else. 

“Ah… A full house… Good show, old man. I didn’t think you’d have it in you. I could never beat a hand like that..” The blond man smiled as his free hand went to his goatee. The man smiled as the crowd started to groan and cheer, exchanging their wagers. 

“Unless…” The blonde man started again, and with one word the crowd goes dead silent once again. “Unless you can beat this. Straight Flush!”

The blond threw his cards to the table and there it was, clear as day. A straight flush, and as the cards it the table, the crowd broke into an uproar, with cheers and boos alike. The losing man skulked off and out of the bar as the winner took in the spoils of his victory. 

“HaHa!” The man yelled in pride. “Another competitor defeated! Is there anyone brave enough here to play against the undefeated champion?” 

At first, there was silence. Luxord smiles to himself as people started to scatter from the tables, returning to their seats in the bar since challenger appeared. 

Visiting bars like this in Port Royal was a fine form of sport for Luxord. He would appear at the tavern, never the same one twice, and would spend his evening playing the tables, and defeating anyone who dared play him. And it seemed that tonight’s bout of playing was about to end.But then a voice called out across the bar. 

“Alright, I’ll take you on!” Heads turn to the source of the voice, a woman, standing behind the counter of the bar. Not the owner, but one of the servers. The murmurs in the crowd start up again as the girl hops the counter, tosses the bar rag she was holding, and makes her way to the gamblers table. Patrons watched as the young lady walked across the bar, some returning to standing around the table to watch the next match. Taking a seat, the girl smiled a confident grin. “That is… Unless you’re afraid of getting beaten by a woman.” 

The gambler looked down at the girl as she sat down across from him before taking his own seat. 

“Hmmm..” The gambler mused, a grin on his face. “I don’t usually give in to threats of my character… but who am I to deny such a beautiful lady..” 

And with that, the game began. The cards were dealt. At first the girl was quiet, staring intently at her cards. After a moment, cards are returned again and the last of the cards are dealt. Luxord was one to keep a good poker face, but as he saw his hand, he couldn’t help but grin. This was going to be in the bag. 

“Well, my dear, this game was fun but here we are. Full House.” The gambler smiled as he played his hand down on the table. The girl looked at his hand and nodded her head slowly, but didn’t falter. In fact, she smiled. 

“That’s a pretty good hand, pal. In fact, it’s very good. But…” the girl slapped her cards to the table. A royal flush. The highest hand you can have. “It looks like you lost.” 

What? No. Luxord’s face dropped as he looked at the cards on the table. This was impossible. Luxord didn’t LOSE at poker. He was the Gambler if  _ Fate. _

“This can’t be possible..” the gambler mumbled under his breath. The crowd of bar patrons watching this game whooped and cheered for their hometown hero and Luxord was not amused. 

“Again. Play me again.” Luxord demanded. The young woman swooped up her arms in amusement. 

“As his highness wishes…” she grinned. He hated it 

Again, cards were dealt. And again, Luxord lost. Another round: lost again. Every round that went by, luxord would feel close to winning and then have his victory swiped out from other him. The crowd cheered for the girl round after round. Eventually, When the gambler had enough, Luxord slunk out of the bar and back to the caste. 

\---

Later that night, as the gambler tried to sleep, he found himself replaying the poker games over and over again. That girl.. It must have been a fluke. Or a trick. It just had to be. For what felt like an eternity, Luxord reviewed the game in his mind. He thought about how quickly it was over and how she grinned at his defeat. That kind of cheekiness was rare. And as much as he hated to admit it, he kind of liked it. 

\---

The next night, Luxord found himself in front of that same bar. He needed to play her again. The gambler pushed his way through the wooden doors, several patrons from the night before looked up, seeing who it was and whispering to their friends. 

The gambler looked to the counter, and there she was. The young woman who bested him several times the night before. It appeared that she was cleaning the counters of the bar, too engrossed in her work that she had not noticed Luxord as he walked through the doors. Luxord walked to the counter, and took a seat directly across from the bar maiden. As he sat, the girl looked up to see who sat at her station, and immediately grinned.    
  


“Well.. I didn't expect to see you again so soon, hot shot.” The girl taunted, with a wink, and again with a grin. The girl was a spitfire, Luxord couldn’t deny that. 

“Ahh.. Well yes..” The gambler started to mumble, “Anyway.. I think you owe me a little rematch. What do say, my dear? One more game?” 

A mischievous glint appeared in the young woman's eyes, a glint that caused Luxord to feel an excited shiver make its way up his spine. 

“Alright, stranger.” The girl put down her cleaning rag and placed her two hands onto the bar before lifting herself up and over the bar, her billowing skirt flying behind her, and landing directly beside the gambler. “I’ll take you on. But no crying this time if you lose.” 

The young lady outstretched her hand in a form of good sportsmanship, but still looked up at the gambler as if she was a hungry viper. He couldn’t find himself to look away from her enchanting gaze as he reached out and took the girls hand and shook it. Something about the way she looked at him reminded him of himself, and he respected it. 

“Alright then.. “ The girl held her gaze as she spoke. “I can’t play now.. But later tonight.. Meet me upstairs in my quarters after closing. You can wait for me that long, can’t you?” 

Luxord looked down at the girl as she asked such a strange request and maybe it was the thrill of the game, or maybe it was the thought of being alone with thing young woman, but the gambler was suddenly very eager for closing. 

And so he waited as outside the bar as patrons came and went, all the while shuffling his cards in anticipation. Ever since she had agreed to play him again, Luxord found himself suddenly uneasy. He wasn’t afraid, per se, but still he felt the flurry in his chest. The gambler thought to himself , trying to rationalize his excitement but to no avail. 

_ You aren’t nervous, you idiot. Beings like you don’t get nervous. It’s just that an opponent like this hasn’t come in a while. That’s it. This is a game you won’t forget, Luxord, Old boy. It’ll be legendary.  _

And soon enough, the bar was empty. Luxord entered the tavern to see that the bar maiden had disappeared from where she was earlier. That must mean that she was up in her chambers waiting for him. 

The gambler made his way silently up the stairs in the back of the tavern, looking at the doors, trying to figure out which room is hers, that is until his eyes spy a playing card peeking out from under the door to his left. He quietly approached the door, picking up the playing card, and knocking as light as he could on the door. 

“Come in.” A familiar voice called. Slowly, Luxord opened the door, and immediately he found his eyes drawn to her. She was no longer wearing her full work clothes but instead what looked like her camisole, corset and bloomers, all of the garments she wore under her dress. And while Luxord had obvious seen women in far less, he was suddenly uncharacteristically flustered.

“I uhh…” The gambler paused, eyes travelling up and down her form before doing the gentlemanly thing and covering his eyes.. “I didn’t mean to intrude if you aren’t decent..” 

“Oh no worries. You can look. I’d rather be comfortable while we play.” The girl smiled, rising from where she was seated on the edge of her bed and moved across the room to sit at a small table, lit by lantern. On the table were only two things, the lantern, and a deck of playing cards. “Shall we?” She asked, ushering Luxord to the seat opposite her. 

“Yes, Let’s play.” Luxord smiled as he reached for the deck of cards in front of him and began shuffling the deck. 

Several rounds of poker went by; some won by her, and some by him. It was a fairly even match, but Luxord still found himself distracted by his opponent. The games grew more and more thrilling as the two goaded and teased each other through the night. The girl looked down intently at her cards, moving the loose hair behind her ear, and in the process exposing her bare shoulder. Even such a small movement was enough for the gambler to feel the heat rise to his ears. Had it really been so long that he had been with a woman that he was getting so flustered? 

She smiled as she looked up into the gamblers eyes, searching them to see any point of weakness, but as she did, Luxord found that this time, he couldn’t look away. The air was suddenly electric. Her eyes sparkled in the same way they had earlier that evening, and it was a sight to see. What he saw was passion, a thrill of the chase, a love for the sport of the game; something that he rarely saw in anyone other than himself. It was as if her gaze was drawing him in The two quickly became stuck in a staredown, but as they did, the game seemed to drift farther and farther from their minds. The girl’s eyes grew soft, and slowly, she stood from her chair, leaning over the table, and placing a kiss on the gamblers lips.

The kiss lasted a moment before she pulled away, Luxord looked at her, shocked for only a moment, before leaning himself and kissing her back. It was as if he was seeing stars. As he pulled away, the look in the young woman’s eyes was like something he had never seen, soft but as determined as she was before. He was hooked. 

They kissed again as cards were pushed to the floor in a heated frenzy, and the poker game didn’t seem to matter so much anymore. They had a new game to play with the same passion they held before. They were entangled until the run rose the following morning.

\---

From that night on, Luxord found himself visiting the tavern and his bar maiden after closing far more often. Sometimes to play games of chance, but more often than not, to be together, in a carnal sense. Nothing more. That’s at least what the gambler told himself. These nightly visits went on for months. Normally, such courtship was not something Luxord would ever allow himself to partake in. It didn’t make much sense for someone like him to be with one person. He didn’t ‘feel’, so what was the purpose? This girl was something special. It wasn’t often that Luxord found someone that could match him in a game like she did, and felt the same thrills that he did. That didn’t change the fact that spending time with this girl was dangerous for the both of them.

But still he kept coming back to see her. And after they were finished, he often found that he couldn’t leave. Sometimes, he even found himself watching her in his arms long after she fell asleep, moving the hair away from her face. Tonight was one of those nights. 

As Luxord looked down at the girl sleeping soundly in his arms, the gambler felt something he thought wasn’t meant to exist, for him anyway. What he felt was the utmost desire to be with her, and to protect her. It felt almost warm. And he couldn’t help but allow the smallest, contented smile appear.  _ She was something special _ , he kept saying to himself. 

He knew the sun would rise soon, and that another night together was going to end, as much as he wished day would never break. As light started to come over the horizon, the girl in his arms opened her eyes..

“...ngh? Is it morning already…?” the girl mumbled groggily as she wipes her eyes. “? Luxord.. Whhy.. why are you making that face?” 

In that moment, it had occured to the gambler that he was still making the stupid face he made as she slept, and now she saw him staring at her like a buffoon. Quickly he shook himself to his senses and put on his normal expression. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, my dear.” He replied as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. The girl smiled and pressed herself into his chest in a soft embrace. And as she did, Luxord felt as if all the air left his body for just a moment before relaxing again, feeling as if he was melting into her. The girl let out a sleepy sigh as she nuzzled herself closer to him.

“This is both my favorite part of my day, and the worst part…” she grumbled into the gamblers skin as she clung to him. 

“Hmm? Best  _ and  _ worst? Whatever do you mean?” Luxord asked, lifting the girls face to meet his. 

“Well…” she paused, before kissing him on the lips, but it wasn’t a normal kiss. Something between the half-sleep and the deep pining made it as if the two couldn’t part. This kiss was slow and made Luxord feel that if he pulled away that he would regret it forever. Eventually they stopped and she pulled away slowly, looking up into the gamblers eyes, and it was that look again. It was as if the stars and galaxies above swirled in her eyes. She looked so vulnerable. It just made him want to hold her even tighter.

“This is my favorite part of the day.. Because I love waking up and seeing you here… but it’s the worst.. Because I know you have to leave again..” 

Hearing her speak this way was as if someone had warmed him up and then poured cold water down his back.  _ Oh , how was it that this little minx knew how to play with him like this?  _ She was right, he did have to leave, but it only would lead to him thinking only of coming back to her. He placed another kiss on her head. 

“Well you’re right, my dear.. It  _ is  _ time for me to go… but you know I’ll be back.” The gambler smiled as he sat up in bed, releasing her from their embrace as much as he didn’t want to. He ran a tired hand through his hair as he felt her sit up and leaned her head on his back, embracing him again, as if it was a final silent plea to not leave her. And it almost worked, but he knew he had to report in. But then, she whispered something into his neck; something he never thought he would hear; 

“....I think I love you, Luxord..” 

All of the hairs on the gamblers body stood on end. She  _ loved him?  _ He was the most undeserving man on the planet, some may even say the scum of the earth, and she loved  _ him? _ How could he even respond? He knew what he was. He was a man, hardly human. He was not alive, but not dead either.. He knew he couldn’t love her.. But how else could he explain the way she made him? 

“My little pearl..” The roguish man turned to face her, gently tucking her messy hair behind her ear, before placing a quick peck on her lips. He wanted to tell her the truth; that he was not a man that  _ could _ love, but he knew that telling her the truth would mean breaking her heart. He looked down into those eyes of hers again, waiting expectantly for his answer. Those eyes, they were his weakness. 

“I… I think I love you too..”  _ What else could he say? _

She kissed him back, and it felt as if the world around them in that moment didn’t matter and that she was the only thing that did. Luxord really didn’t know his own feelings. The fact that he felt anything was a miracle. But what he did know was that he couldn’t let her go. Not yet. 

Maybe not ever. 

\-----

Luxord zipped up his coat the last inch as he left the tavern and avoiding suspicion, and trying to fight every urge he had to just turn around and stay. As he walked from the building, the gambler could sense someone watching, but when he turned to look, the person was gone, though he could still feel their watching eyes. 

It wouldn’t be until later that he would know exactly who was stalking him so intently. 

\---

As the moon on the shores of Port Royal, a dark corridor opened inside of the barmaids chambers. It was past midnight now, and the port was all but asleep. Out of the corridor stepped Luxord, tired from the days trials, but glad to be back somewhere that he wanted to be. The room was dark as Luxord walked into it.  _ She must still be working  _ he assumed. 

But as he stood, he could feel another presence in the room. The gambler summoned his cards in precaution. There was another moment's silence as he listened for movement, when all of a sudden,  _ WHAM! _ Luxord jumped as a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around his chest and the force of his assailant jumping into him knocked him back. As Luxord hit the bed behind him with a soft thump, laughter quickly filled the room. 

“Hah! I got the best of you there!” Even in the dark of night, Luxord could see his little pearl’s shining eyes as she looked down at him. She grinned her mischievous grin, pleased with herself, and Luxord couldn’t help but smile. He chuckled dryly to himself before reaching up and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down to him, planting a kiss on her lips. 

“It seems so, my dear. You certainly surprised me.” He kissed her again, and as their lips parted, they stayed still, taking in the sounds of the night around them. The breeze blew in from an open window and the sounds of the ocean waves coming through. As the girl rested on his chest, Luxord could the beating of her heart against him, the soft beating slowing as she relaxed. The feeling was not new to him, but the sensation brought Luxord a feeling he was not quite used to; yearning. As he felt her heartbeat against him, Luxord almost wished that he could have a heart, so that she could truly be loved as he wanted to love her. 

She sighed peacefully against the rise and fall of the gamblers chest, starting to fall asleep. It must’ve been a hard night. Luxord started to relax into the bed himself, enjoying the sounds around him on this quiet night in Port Royal. The moment was perfect, but disappeared quickly as a third voice entered the room. 

“So…  _ This  _ is where you have been running off to.. Luxord” Out of the shadows stepped a lithe man in the same coat Luxord wore, but with long rose-colored hair. 

“I--” Luxord started to try and move, but realized his dear little pearl was still asleep on top of him. Gently, trying not to disturb her, he moved her to the side and onto the bed. She stirred as he lifted her, but quickly settled back into sleep as he placed her down on the bed beside him. When he was sure she was asleep, Luxord rose to his feet, staring at the assassin like an angry beast defending his territory. 

“What are you doing here, Marluxia?” The gambler growled in a hushed tone, trying to not wake the woman sleeping in the bed beside him. The man across from him smiled, with an almost sinister gleam. 

“Im here..” The man paused, looking over to the girl still asleep in bed. “ Because  _ you  _ have been gone from the castle every night, for months. And people were starting to wonder, what you have been up to.” 

Luxord followed the man's gaze for a moment, looking down at his hidden treasure. She slept still, completely unaware of their intruder. He then turned his head to face Marluxia again. 

“She is innocent in this.” The gamble stated sternly. “Don’t hurt her.” 

“Oh Luxord, do you really see me as  _ that  _ much of an animal?” The flamboyant man scoffed. “I would never do what I was assigned to do,  _ directly  _ in your sights.” The man gestured to the small table, the place where he and his pearl had their poker games together. He hadn’t noticed earlier in the dark, but on the table, sitting in a water pitcher, was a bouquet of bright pink flowers. Even with the little moonlight shining into the room, their colors were radiantly beautiful. And at the base of the pitcher was a single playing card, the Ace of Hearts, and on it was writing. Luxord looked to the assassin with shock and anger in his eyes before rushing to the table and picking up the playing card. Turning the card to the moonlight, Luxord read the small scrawling on the card: 

_ “If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden. I can’t wait to see you again, my little Pearl. Let these flowers that reminded me of you beauty hold you over in the interim. _

_ -Luxord _

“Nice, right?” The assassin gleamed. “It’s much more romantic than the drivel  _ you  _ say to her. And I thought, if she was going to die, then might as well make her last thought a happy one.” 

Luxord felt his whole body run hot and cold simultaneously, quickly dropped the card and charging Marluxia, Punching him in the gut with the force of 20 men.Taking advantage to the Assassin getting the air knocked out of him, the Gambler gripped him by the lapels of his coat and slammed him into the wall/

“What did you  _ do  _ to her, you bastard?” Luxord hissed between closed teeth. The assassin merely smiled, as if unafflicted by the larger mans threats.

“ _ Nerium Oleander.”  _ The Assassin coughed with a shit-eating grin _ . “ _ Normally this flower can only kill you when ingested, but these are special. With one breath of this blossoms pollen, you’re done.”

Luxords grip loosened and let Marluxia drop to the floor with a loud thud. He rushed over to the girl, still lying on the bed. Still in sleep, her face was twisted in pain. She didn’t have much time. Luxord quickly picked the girl up in his arms and held her close to him, feeling her heartbeat against his skin. He quickly opened a dark corridor, but as he was about to step though, the assassin spoke again. 

“What are you going to do, Luxord?” The rose-haired man breathlessly chuckled as he rose to his feet, a hand pressed against the wall for support. “You’re really going to risk going against the Organization for  _ one girl _ ?” 

Luxord let out a deep breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. 

“She’s special.” He stated, matter of factly, before stepping through the portal with her in his arms. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Waiting was the worst part. Waiting for the answer. Waiting for good news. Waiting for bad news. Anything. Luxord sat  _ waiting  _ In a small doctors clinic in Radiant Garden in the middle of the night, his hands clamped together between his knees and staring down at the wooden floor. The place was small; a cottage, really but it was somewhere he knew should get help without arousing suspicion. After what felt like hours of waiting and worst case scenarios, the medical man emerged from his back room. 

“It appears you got her to us just in time, sir.” The doctor smiled as he walked to Luxord and placed a hand on his shoulder. “She was almost lost, but we were able to get the toxins out of her system. She just needs to rest now.” As the good news settled in, the gambler rose to his feet, still uneasy, but pleased to hear that she wasn’t lost to him just. 

“May I see her?” Luxord asked, in a solemn but serious voice. 

“Yes of course, but she will be asleep for now.” 

“Thank you.” 

Luxord walked through the back door of the clinic and there, sleeping as soundly as she always did, was his hidden treasure. He walked to her bedside and sat down in the chair beside it, looking down at her sleeping form. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, transfixed on the way the rising sunlight coming through the window made her face look as if it were glowing. 

“That.. was a close one, my dear..” The gambler whispered, and for the first time since they had arrived, allowed a relieved chuckle to escape him. And with that chuckle, a tear moved down his cheek, a sensation he hadn’t known for years and never thought he would feel again. He wiped his eyes with his hand, tearing his gaze from her for a moment. “I thought I was going to lose you.. But who would have thought even when betting against the grim reaper, you’d still end up on top..” 

“Of course I did. I’m the best.” He looked down, and she was awake. She was still only half asleep and very tired from the night’s events, but she was awake. She gave him the cheeky grin he knew and adored, the same one she gave him the night he challenged her to a rematch. 

As if his body moved on his own, the gambler found himself lunging down and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him and placing a kiss on her head. 

“You are… And I couldn’t be happier.” Luxord smiled into her skin. She was here because she was a fighter. She was special. And Luxord knew now he would do anything to keep her safe. 

“So… What happened to me? I had the… strangest dreams.. ” The girl asked, looking around the room. 

“Well.. I have a lot of explaining to do… it seems….” Luxord smiled. 

But before he could begin, the doctor walked in. 

“Ah good, she’s awake. I'm glad.” 

“I…We... “ Luxord paused, thinking out his words carefully. “Thank you Doctor. I don’t know what I’d do if it wasn’t for you.” 

“Oh well, Of course, It’s my job” the doctor smiled softly. “And of course, you’ll be glad to know that I was able to prevent the poison from spreading, so thankfully, the baby was not harmed.” 

A silence fell over the room. 

The  _ what? _


	11. Marluxia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more ANGST~ ~

Marluxia had always had a deep love for all things beautiful. Beauty was the honey that drew in all walks of life, and it was the one thing he always strived for. While he was one for tending to his own garden, on his days off, Marluxia found himself drawn to other worlds to enjoy seeing the plants around the worlds, taking in their beauty. It relaxed him, sometimes even finding time to sleep under a blooming tree or breathing in the sweet air. These kinds of days were rare in the Organization, but that only made the Graceful Assassin treasure them all the more. Any day where he didn’t need to listen to the drivel from the mouths of those idiots was a blessing. Today, Marluxia chose to spend his day enjoying the flower fields of Radiant Gardens. 

Radiant Gardens had recently become a favorite of Marluxias. It filled the man with a sense of ease. Something about the flowers that bloomed here reminded him of the worlds he had known long ago, and when he was there, he couldn’t help try to remember the days before he was wrapped up in such tiring affairs. It was almost as if the flowers always stayed in bloom there, unchanged by the turmoil of the rest of the worlds, and it had an effect on the people living there. It left you with a sense of peace.

The assassin leaned back at the base of an old dogwood tree, a gentle breeze picking up some of the tree’s white petals and carrying them on the wind. He watched as the petals danced in the air before him. But before they could reach the ground, something in the distance caught his attention. 

Out in the field stood a young woman wearing a long white dress, a large sun hat, and held on her arm was a basket overflowing with flowers. The only word the assassin could use to describe her was captivating. Even from that distance, her beauty was evident. She cut some of the blossoms from field, pulled them up to her face and deeply inhaled, taking in their sweet scent before gently placing them into her basket. Marluxia watched the girl intently as she continued collecting her blossoms, staying out of sight in the shade of the blooming dogwood. She continued along, picking different varieties of wild flowers, each moment, the joy apparent on her face. 

As he watched her, Marluxia found himself drawn to the young woman and taking in her apparent beauty. It was rare that anything would attract this much interest from the assassin, but the longer he watched, the harder he found it was to look away. 

As the sun crept across the morning sky, the girl picked and picked her flowers until her basket was full of blooms of different shapes and colors. Once the girl realized her basket was full, she looked up to the sky, protecting her eyes from the sun, to assess the time, and then turned to leave the wildflower field. As Marluxia watched her leave, he was almost disappointed. 

  
  


That should have been the end. That should have been the last that he saw of that girl in the white dress. But, as she left, against his better judgement, the assassin rose to his feet.

_ Where was she going with all those flowers? _

His curiosity had the best of him, now. Silently, the Assassin rose to his feet, waiting until the girl just reached the edge of his sight before pursuing her. What a fool he was. 

The young woman walked through the streets of Radiant Garden as a casual pace, sometimes stopping to chat with a passing friend or neighbor. With each person, the girl would smile and laugh. She looked as if she had walked through a painting and into this world almost on accident. Marluxia found himself following her every step with his eyes, curious on where such a beautiful creature was headed. 

The heavy crowds of the morning marketplace started to thin as the girl turned into a sunny side street on the Markets edge. This street was less densely populated than the central marker, but was still filled with merchants and patrons. As opposed to the markets selling provisions and weapons, these shops were selling much more mundane things, like baked sweets and groceries. It was apparent that this street was where many of the local people bought their groceries and other necessities. But before moving down the street, the girl stopped, but looked straight ahead. 

“You don’t need to follow me, I know you’re there.” she stated, almost matter-of-factly. The assassin didn’t move or say a word. He waited. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. “Alright, then. You don’t need to say anything. You may follow me. Just know that if you try any funny business, I’m not afraid of you.” 

The girl took another step, and then another. She moved down the street and out of the assassins sight. She had a strength the Marluxia didn’t expect. But he liked it. 

That should have been it. Again, Marluxia knew he should take the girl’s advice and stop while he was ahead. But still, he wanted to know where she was going. So he waited again, before following her further.

The girl didn’t walk for very much longer. She stopped in front of a stony storefront, only about a hundred feet from where she had stopped before. The shopfront had a small overhang over the door, and 3 stone steps leading to the door. She walked up the steps and inside the shop. As he approached the storefront, Marluxia read the name on the door. “ _ Flora’s Finales _ ” From the street the assassin peered through the large glass windows, but found that he couldn’t see inside as the windows were obstructed by what looked like a wall of beautiful flowers.

Marluxia stood outside of the store for several minutes in silence, contemplating whether or not he should go inside. After another moment of silence, the assassin climbed the steps and approached the shop door. He was already here, and he still wanted to know what this place was and why the girl brought him there. Marluxia pushed the door open and with it, a ring from a tiny bell jingled to signal his entry. The shop was empty. 

Bright sunlight carried in from the skylight above and from wall to wall and stacked high of shelves were pots of different plants from around the realm. And not just flowers but other plants and saplings as well, some of which could never grow in Radiant Gardens. It was wonderful. The rose-locked assassin walked into the shop with silent steps, taking in the view around him. It almost seemed as if every flower and plant in this shop was tenderly cared for. None of them wilted or showed any sign of ill-health. It was the work of an expert gardener. 

“What is this place…?” The assassin whispered, to no one but himself, in awe. 

“This is my shop.” Marluxia jumped and turned. Stepping out from an adjacent aisle of shelves, was the girl in the white dress. Her voice was soft and smooth, like honey. It suited her. “So… What do you think, stranger?”

“I must say, this shop was not what I expected..” The assassin replied as his eyes continued to wander from flower to flower until falling on a rose bush near him. His hand slipped under a rose and turned the bloom to further inspect it. It was immaculate. 

“Well, sometimes one, shouldn’t be fooled by appearances.” She smiled, walking past him and picking up a watering can in the corner of the room. “Beauty isn’t always what is seen from the outside.” 

The assassin found it ironic that such a beautiful creature speak as such, but instead of pointing out such obvious facts, he instead chose to watch as the girl watered her plants. 

“These plants.. You’ve raised them spectacularly.” The Assassin found himself unable to look away. From the plants of course. Not the sublime creature watering them. “Of all that I’ve seen, they’re in perfect health. Do you tend them to yourself?”

“Why thank you, And Yes I do. This is my shop and I care for each plant as if it were my own child, but you seem to know a lot of plants… Are you a gardener?” The girl asked. 

“Of sorts.” The Assassin smiled to himself, outstretching his gloved hand to the girl, flipping his palm upwards. Within a second, a flurry petals appeared and a beautiful rose bloomed in his hand. The girl watched in awe, shocked to say the least, before Marluxia held the flower out to her. The girl reached out and took the rose, feeling it in her hand for a moment and inspected the roses authenticity. 

“It’s real…” She muttered, feeling the roses soft petals on her fingertips. 

“Well of  _ course.  _ I am no mere child’s magician after all. I am a man of culture and class” 

“So… You’re an expensive magician then?” She giggles at her own joke a moment before the assassin himself similed along with her. This girl was funny. But as the assassin laughed, his gaze caught the red and fading sunlight streaming in from above. He needed to return to the castle. 

“You are more than you seem, my dear. And I must say.. I am intrigued, but I must leave. May I return and see you again?” The girl put a hand to her chin and thought a moment, sad to see the handsome stranger go. 

“I don’t see why not.. But I do need something in return.” 

“Oh? Something in return? Like what?” 

“Can I have your name?” She grinned. And in that moment, it was painfully clear that Marluxia had never introduced himself. 

“But of course” The assassin smiled in return and leaned forward, taking the girls right hand and placed her knuckle against his lips. His lips brushed against her tender skin as he spoke. “A beautiful creature such as yourself may call me Marluxia. And I look forward to the chance at seeing you again..” 

And he did. He truly did look forward to seeing the girl again, so much so that thoughts of her occupied the assassins mind more than he would care to admit. He found himself visiting her often, whenever he wasn’t on a mission. Most days he would just watch as the girl watered her flowers or tended to her garden, sometimes even assisting her. Other days, when the work was done, the two would sit for tea and talk of things that would seem meaningless; the weather, the earth, music, aspirations, their pasts, and so many other trifles. Normally this kind Marluxia found conversations such as these a waste of his time, but when it came to this girl, the Rose-haired man felt as if he hung on every word she spoke. He wanted to impress her. He longed to please her. And he wanted more than anything to do something special for her. It perplexed him. Sure the girl was beautiful, a vision even, but the assassin had wooed beautiful women before, and never did he linger like this. And he  _ never  _ did want he was going to do next. The assassin placed his teacup down on the table and looked up at the girl. 

“I want to show you something, but you need to follow me somewhere unknown to you. Would you trust me to take you there?” The Assassin said, his piercing gaze looking into her from across the table. She responded with a look of confusion and mild concern as she placed her tea cup on the table. By now, the two had been enjoying their tea for a while and the moon had already risen up into the sky. 

“In the middle of the night, Marluxia? Wouldn’t it be better if we went tomorrow when the sun is up?” 

“Normally yes, but I want you to see something special, my dear. And it can only be when the sky is dark. So, would you want to go with me?” The assassin asked again, needing it to be perfectly clear that she was willing to go with him. Because this was going to be risky. 

“I… Marluxia. Of course. You do have me rather curious now.” She stood from the table and quickly cleared the table of their tea before grabbing her winter shawl and placing it over her shoulders. “I’m ready if you are, Stranger.” The assassin smiled. The girl still after months of seeing each other still called him such a silly pet name, but somehow he still adored it. He rose from his chair and took the girl by the hand. 

“This will be a rather short trip,” The rose-haired man explained. “But we will be traveling farther than you have ever been before. And when we arrive, I need you to be as quiet as you have ever been in your life, for if we are discovered, it could be dangerous. Do you understand?” She looked up at him as he spoke and when he finished, she nodded. “Good. Now. I need you to cover your eyes for me, my little blossom. We don’t want to ruin the surprise.” 

The girl did as she was told and covered her eyes with her free hand, the other held tight in Marluxia’s grasp. This small contact was enough to give a tingling electricity on the Assassin’s skin. He tried his best to not think about the sensation but it was something he found very difficult to ignore. As he tried to shake the feeling from his mind, Marluxia opened a dark portal in front of them and took a step forward, leading the girl through the portal with him. She didn’t know of such magicks just yet. The two walked in silence for a moment, the assassin leading her through the realm between portals, a strong hand making its way to her lower back to guide her. Again, the tingling rose through his hand as it made contact with the back of her shawl. And again he shook the thoughts flowing into his mind as he walked her through the second portal and closed it behind them. 

“Okay, my dear, you may open your eyes. But remember to stay quiet…” The girl pulled her hand away from her eyes. It took a moment to adjust to the darkness. It was night, but as her eyes came into focus, it was clear she was in a room full of flora the likes she had never seen before; beautiful plants as tall as the eyes could see, flowers bloomed in colors that she didn't know were possible, vines scaling the walls, vast rose bushes, and through the skylight above, a giant moon unknown to her, shaped like what looked like a heart. The large moon’s light made the garden look as if the place was flowing with magic around her. It was unlike anything she could have ever dreamed of. 

“What is this place... ?” She whispered. 

“This..” The assassin smiled, watching her amazement as she stared in wonder at the scene before her. “Is  _ my  _ garden. It has plants from all over the worlds, magic and not. I wanted to show this place to you, as not many can appreciate it as you can.” Her mouth was agape as she slowly stepped forward, walking through the labyrinthian garden. She stopped to observe each different plant and flower as she moved through it, each more amazing than the last. After several minutes of silent observation, the Assassin finally asked. “What do you think?” 

“Its… Marluxia, this is  _ amazing.  _ I’ve never seen anything like this before..” She exclaimed in a whisper as she looked up to him for the first time since opening her eyes. And maybe he was mistaken, but the moonlight sparkled in her eyes a way he had never seen before. He had never thought this girl could become more beautiful than she already was, but he was wrong. Suddenly he was.. Proud… to see her smile the way she was at this moment. He needed to make it happen again.    
  
“I’m glad you like it… Now, are you ready to see what I brought you here to see?” he smiled as she looked up at him in confusion. 

“You didn’t bring me here to see this?” she asked, befuddled, gesturing around get. 

“Partially. It’s something special within this garden that I want you to see. Now follow me.” Again he took the girls hand as he led her through this sacred place to its deepest part, one that most wouldn’t be able to navigate alone. They walked hand in hand in silence, the electricity growing again with every moment that the two kept their hands interlocked. They walked until they reached an assuming flower. It a large flower with thin white flowers that sat atop large wide green leaves. A normal eye would think this flower similar to a common pond lily, but with him was no normal eye. 

“Is that.. What I think it is?” She quietly gasped as she stepped closer to the flower to get a better view.

“Yes.. a Kadapul flower..” Marluxia smiled. He knew should would know it as soon as she saw it. “They call it ‘The Queen of the Night.’ One of the rarest in the world; Only grows in the highest mountains on the planet and blooms only at midnight to wilt before morning. I knew you would like it. No one else seems to understand how much of a gift it is to see such a flower in bloom…” She was captivated by the bloom. He knew she would be. It was amazing to see her stare in wonder at his most prized specimen. He wasn’t sure if he should say what he held in his lungs, but before the assassin could decide, he found the words forming themselves on his lips.

“But this blossom, as rare as it is… pales in comparison to what happens when I am near you, my dear…,” The assassin sighed as she looked away from the flower and met his gaze. “I.. I don’t know what it is but I feel drawn to you every day and when I am near you, I wish it to never end. It truly is maddening... I don’t know what I should do most times…”    
  
The girl rose to her feet and looked up at the rose-haired man, stepping closer until there were mere inches between them. Again, the moonlight captured her eyes like something he had never seen before. 

“I.. I think I might know what to do…” She stepped closer again, and there was nothing between them anymore. Her eyes started to flutter closed as she stood on tiptoe and leaned in, and almost by instinct, the assassin placed a hand on her gentle cheek and the other around her waist. He leaned in, it was almost out of his control, he was working entirely by instinct. It was as if time slowed to a halt as his lips moved in to hers, a magic he had never experienced before. But just as their lips were about to touch, another voice rang through the garden, one much louder and grating than hers. 

“Marluxia? Number XI? Are you in here? I simply  _ must  _ ask you about these herbological samples you collected for me.”  _ Crap. Vexen. The only other member in this god forsaken castle that is awake at this hour.  _ Quickly the couple broke away from each other. 

“ _ Shit _ .” The assassin hissed. This was  _ bad,  _ the  _ exact  _ risk he was afraid of. But in an act of quick thinking, he whispered to the girl beside him. “Hide amongst the flowers. Don’t come out until I tell you.” 

The girl nodded and hid behind a nearby rose bush, and as the last of her disappeared into the foliage, the pesky scientist barged into the garden. 

“Ugh, I swear, XI, why must you make this garden so difficult to navigate?” The scientist complained. 

_ To keep you out of it  _ The assassin  _ wanted  _ to say. But he bit his tongue. Instead he asked. “What can I do for you, Vexen?” 

“Well, I’m glad you asked. You see these samples you acquired from…..” the scientist blathered on and on. Marluxia answered the man’s questions, but behind the calm facade, he was experiencing real terror for the first time in years. All was going well it seemed, though. Vexen seemed to have no idea that there was someone else here. _ Maybe it was going to be alright after all.  _ Well, that’s what he thought, until.. 

_ Snap!  _ The sound of a twig cracking under foot. At first Marluxia hoped that the blond didn;t notice it. But of course, that was foolish. Suddenly the academic summoned his Frozen Pride with a flash of light.    
  
“Who’s there??” Vexen called out. No answer. Silence. The Academic started to lower his weapon. Marluxia let out an internal sigh of relief but before he could finish, the sounds of retreating footsteps filled his ears.  _ Oh no. No. Don’t run.  _ But it was too late. The sound of her fleeing didn’t fall on deaf ears, and in an act of retaliation, The blond man unleashed a stream of ice towards the sound of the footsteps, followed by the sound of the ice hitting flesh, a gasp of pain, and the thud of a body hitting the ground. 

_ No!  _ Panic taking over him, Marluxia shoved Vexen out of his path and ran out of the garden’s center. There laying on the stone floor of his garden, was the flower girl, gasping out in pain and grasping her chest tightly. He quickly dropped down to her side and pulled the girl into his arms. She was freezing to the touch and shivering frantically. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t form, only coming out in the form of gasps and pained breathing. As she exhaled, the Assassin could see the vapor. What was happening? Vexen came through a moment later, looking down at the scene before him with an irritated glare. 

“What is the  _ meaning  _ of this girl, Marluxia?” He asked in an accusatory tone, but before the assassin could answer, he looked down at the girl as the hair he loved so much started to fade and turn an icy white. From there, white icy crystals formed at her hairline and the tips of her toes, and were spreading. 

“SHe-- What did you  _ do  _ to her?!?” He demanded. Vexen seemed unimpressed by the rose-haired man’s anger. 

“Hmm..” The scientist mused, each pause only wasting what time this girl had, and filling Marluxia with rage. What a Prick. “It seems.. Like the blast of my ice has hit her heart. And that her heart is slowly freezing her. No matter. This is an easy solution. The cure is True love, so take her home to her family and she will be fine.”  _ A cure… There's a cure…  _ But there was only one problem. She was alone in Radiant Gardens. He knew this, and he wanted to scream. 

“Anyway, I must be going, more research, you see.” The scientist grinned before stepping out of the garden and back to his lab without a speck of guilt. The bastard. And now, they were alone again, but now, she lay, freezing in his arms. The girl continued to cough and shiver as the ice fractals spread up her legs and her skin grew a sickly pale. What could he do? The ice was spreading faster now. She had but mere seconds left. What could he  _ do? _

Marluxia had but only one thought. Gently, the man placed his hand back on the girls cheek as he had before the Kadapul, but now her face was as cold as ice. The assassin leaned in, and placed a kiss on the girls lips, one that he had been wanting to place since the day he saw her out in that field. Her lips were cold to the touch on his own, and his chest panged out in pain. 

_ Please. Let this work  _ He prayed. But as he pulled away, nothing happened. The ice continued to her face and started to envelope her entirely. This was the end, and it was his fault.  _ Marluxia you fool, you are a nobody you can’t love anyone. This is your fault. She is going to die here. And it is your fault.  _

He looked down to his freezing blossom as the ice made covered the final portion of her face, but as the ice started to take her, she smiled up at him. She was… Happy? 

“W-W-What. To-ook y-you so long….?” She let out a pained and shivering chuckle. “I-- h-have want-wanted you to k-kiss me like th-that for f-f-f-forever…” Suddenly, the assassin felt something in his eyes…  _ Tears?  _ He placed a hand up to face, and yes, there were tears. 

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry it took so long…” He whispered his confession as the tears started to fall down his face. “I.. I wish I could kiss you like that every day..”

“Y-Y-You.. Can...:” she smiled but let out a pained gasp as her body started to transform into ice.. She was in intense pain, that much Marluxia could easily see, but as the ice overtook her, the girl used the last of her strength to utter one last phrase.. 

“J-Just come s-s-save me… Marluxia..” She sighed out his name and with it, the girl marluxia had fallen for had transformed into one of the most beautiful ice sculptures he had ever seen. The assassin held her in his arms another moment and felt the tears fall faster as he let out a pained wail, one that he had never let out before. He wept into the girl of ice for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, the tears stopped.. And the assassin finally realized that it was morning. Marluxia glanced out to the white blossom at his gardens center and saw that the treasured white Kadapul blossom was now wilted. He looked down at her again, that same smile still immortalized in the magical ice. 

_ This Organization… They’re the ones that did this to her…  _ Marluxia vowed in that moment, as he held his love in his arms, that he would do what was needed to be done to get his beloved back to him again, and smiling. 

Many months later, the other members would ask about the ice sculpture of the woman that had suddenly appeared in the center of Marluxia’s Garden. But no matter who begged or demanded he answer, the Assassin would refuse to give up her secrets.

And in Radiant Garden, A legend blossomed of the ghost of the flower shop. That even though the girl that ran the shop disappeared, if you were brave enough to go there, you might see a beautiful stranger watering and tending to the plants there. 


	12. Larxene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last CHAPTER!! And I decided to make it a little bit less sad than the others, so just enjoy these nice lesbian on their first date until hijinks ensue!

The Savage Nymph wasn’t looking for love when it found her. No, in fact, it was a day off like any other, in a crowded coffee shop in Twilight Town. It was a long day ahead and she just desperately needed some coffee, and Twilight Town had the best there was. It was because it was more than  _ just  _ coffee. There were fun drinks with foam and milk and even colors and tasty treats. It was definitely one of Larxene’s favorite things that this world had come up with, certainly. This little place she found even had a catchy name that she found amusing, StarHyucks. Why anyone would name a coffee shop such a silly name she didn’t know but it definitely had the best coffee in all the worlds.

Today the blonde had ordered a Nitro Icy Cold brew, a drink that Marluxia had shown her at first but loved to drink on days that she needed a boost. She waited in the crowded ship as the barista behind the counter mixed and mixed the dozens of beverages that came through the line. Honestly there probably should’ve been someone else there to help him. As she watched the boy scramble to work, two cups made it to the counter.    
  
“Larxene!” The boy yelled along with another name that she didnt catch. Excitedly the girl reached out and grabbed her drink on the counter and strutted out of the shop. It wasn’t until she was outside the front door however that she realized the drink she was holding was  _ not  _ the Nitro Icy Cold Brew she ordered. The cup didn’t even have her name on it. But before she could go back into the store, a voice rang out. 

“Wait! I-- Oh there you are!” A cheerful looking girl barreled out of the restaurant, calling out to Larxene with a similar looking coffee cup in hand. “I’m sorry! I think we grabbed each others drinks by mistake! I tried to call you before you left the store but you were so excited that you were out the door before I could even catch you!” Oh. That’s embarrassing. The nymph flushed in embarrassment of her own musings that she didn’t notice that she had left with this girl’s coffee. 

“O-Oh. Sorry…” She sighed as she handed the girls exchanged their drinks. “I must’ve so ready to leave that I just walked out without looking.” The other girl smiled. As much as she was trying to be a normal human being at this moment, she couldn’t help but notice how cute the girl was when she smiled like that. God, she could take it in all day. 

“Hey.. Hey.. It’s cool no worries.” Girl sighed as she shuffled on her feet a moment before speaking again, her cheeks now dusted pink. “But hey.. You wanna, like, have your coffee.. With me?” The nymphs mouth may have well been agape with shock. Was she.. Coming onto her??

“Y-Yeah! Sure. I mean.. I have no where better to be anyhow!” Suddenly acting cool seemed an impossible task. But either way, the girls say at a nearby bench and talked while they sipped their coffee as slowly as they could to make sure the moment lasted. They spoke as if they were already fast friends, laughing, smiling and making jokes for most of the morning. It was nice. But as the coffees started to empty, the girls knew their time together would end soon. 

“This was really fun.You’re really funny and… ” The girl grinned as she blushed furiously“and you’re  _ really  _ pretty. And I like talking to you… I.. Uh.. What I’m saying is, would you wanna go out with me again sometime soon? Maybe on a date?” 

“I---” She was flabbergasted. How did this develop into her getting a date? And how was this pretty ass girl asking  _ her  _ out?? This was insane! But as the questions swirled in her mind and her face started to turn redder and redder, she realized she hadn’t answered the question. “I- Yes! I mean-- That would be great. I’d like that.” 

_ Smooth. God Dammit you dope.  _ But her self-scolding was cut short as the girl sitting next to her broke out in laughter and in her embarrassment, Larxene laughed with her. It took a good minute for the laughter to die down before the girl spoke again, rising to her feet. 

“Okay. Want to meet me here tomorrow? Say… 2?” 

“I-- Sure.” 

“Nice. Well, I’ll see you then, Larx. I can’t wait.” And with a wink, she was off on her way, and Larxene was still sitting on the bench like an idiot watching dumbfounded as she walked away. 

_ What was THAT about Larxene? You froze up completely!! And-- And you have a date tomorrow--- And--  _ She looked down at her Organization Coat, the same one she wore every day.  _ And you have NOTHING to Wear!!  _

\---

“MarMar!! What do I  _ DO?!?”  _ The nymph screamed into her pillow as she laid face down on her bed. Standing beside the bed, Marluxia looked down at her with very little pity. 

“What do you mean, ‘What do you  _ do?” _ The assassin replied as he watched his friend have a particularly ridiculous meltdown in front of him. “You do this  _ every  _ time a pretty girl asks you on a date. Every. Time.” 

“I do  _ not! _ ” She pulled her face up from the pillow, her cheeks way redder than they had before. “She… this time is different, okay?!” Marluxia looked unimpressed. 

“Oh is it? Then what about that time with the girl from the library?” 

“Well- I—“

“Or the girl in Agrabah?” 

“Well that’s——“

“And what about that girl with the ice powers from Arendale?” 

“She was—“ 

“And how about—“ 

“Okay okay! I get it! I get it…” she yelled, effectively stopping her best friend from airing any more of her embarrassing past conquests. It was hard to date. Especially when you were part of an evil syndicate of villains trying to form kingdom hearts. “I just… She seems real nice. And I don’t wanna screw it up, Mar..” 

“Well…” The rose-haired man sat beside his friend and placed a comforting hand on top of her head. “ _ Here’s  _ what you’re gonna do. You are gonna go on the date. And you’re gonna  _ not  _ freak out of this anymore. Because that’s literally what ruins things for you every time. And if it doesn’t go well, who needs her? Now…” Marluxia rose from the bed once more and walked to the closet on the other side of the room. “Let’s focus on something we can control and pick out what  _ you  _ are gonna  _ wear _ !”

Larxene smiled. Life was always hard in this stupid castle, but this boy always knew how to make her feel a little better. 

\---

[ https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjLn4ves_3jAhXqUN8KHca7D94QjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fitem%2FNLW-Pink-Floral-Dress-Off-Shoulder-Summer-Dress-2018-Women-Mini-Sexy-Dress-Spaghetti-Strap-Pocket%2F32862195282.html&psig=AOvVaw2x9zFwSu3XGpa59wCtjChv&ust=1565701750010672 ](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/NLW-Pink-Floral-Dress-Off-Shoulder-Summer-Dress-2018-Women-Mini-Sexy-Dress-Spaghetti-Strap-Pocket/32862195282.html)

At 1:55pm, Larxene found herself fiddling her thumbs in front of the StarHyucks like a nervous fool. She had shown up early but didn’t realize how agonizing it would be to wait until 2. She couldn’t help but fidget as her sundress fluttered in the slight breeze. The thing was covered in pink floral print and ruffles. It was certainly something the nymph was not used to wearing, but she couldn’t help but admit that it made her look good. Marluxia always was good at stuff like that. Another moment passed. And then another. The clock tower chimed. It was 2 o’clock and no sign of the girl. 

_ Oh no. She’s not showing up. She isn’t coming. Should I wait longer? This is stupid I should just go home! _

“Hey!” Larxene jumped and turned around to see the girl, who also jumped back from the nymphs quick 180. “I’m sorry I was late! I was just running behind! It’s so hard to pick out what to wear for these things!” Larxene caught the girls eyes as they quickly scanned over her. “You look great!” 

Larxene blushed. “Thanks! I- I mean my- I mean-- Where did you want to go?” Dammit. Keep it together Larxene. But just as she did the day before, the girl smiled and laughed. 

“Ahah! Oh man it’s so good to see you as nervous as I am! But don’t worry! I totally know where to go! Come with me!” The girl reached out and took Larxene by the hand before leading her down the street to parts unknown. It was kind of nerve wracking to not know where they were headed but somehow also a little thrilling. 

“Ta Da! Let’s get lunch!” The place where she was dragged to was none other than the little bistro. The one owned by that duck guy. But the soft summer sky in Twilight Town made the little place look oh so peaceful. “You know… they say the chef at this place is a ghost that possessed people to do the cooking for him! Isn’t that funny?”

“What? A Ghost?” Larxene scoffed, but also was a little intrigued. A ghost? For real? “That sounds stupid. But I guess… you can only get ghost food once.” And with a grin, the two sat down for Lunch. And Coffee. And Dessert. All the while, laughing and having such an amazing meal that they didn’t seem to realize that they had spend hours at this restaurant. As they got the check, it was obvious that the sun was already setting in the sky over Twilight Town. 

“Oh man It’s already night…” Larxene sighed. How could time fly so fast?

“Oh man. You’re right” Her date confirmed as she looked up at the red sky. “Well.. I know this isn’t really standard with a first date, but you want to see  _ one  _ more really cool place?”    
  
Larxene looked over her in confusion. “Uh.. Sure? Why not!” She was curious of what this place was, but also really didn’t want the date to end. Her date took her by the hand again and walked her down the streets until they reached a wall with a large hole. 

“Through here!” She grinned. The two climbed through the hole and on the other side was a dense wood. One that was very familiar to Larxene. She knew where she was. Aw shit. 

The girl led Larxene through the woods with a determined grin until they reached the place that the Nymph  _ really  _ didn’t want to be. The gates to the abandoned Mansion. 

“Check this place out Larx! I’m glad I was able to find it this time! Sometimes I get lost and never get this far… Isn’t it cool? Apparently, there’s a bunch of old rumors about this place like people in the windows and stuff! But.. Look up” She gleamed with pride as Larxene looked up to the sky. And as she did, her mouth hung open. In all of the worlds she had traveled to, there hadn’t been a sky quite like this one. The stars shone brighter than she could ever remember, with swirling lights from adjacent worlds and warps. It was beautiful.

“Wow…” Was all that could escape her lips. 

“Yeah..” Her date smiled. “I come here for the view.. It’s the best place in Twilight town to see the stars. It’s a little cheesy but I really wanted to show you this.” 

As she looked down from the sky above, Larxene looked to her date who was now fidgeting with the fabric of her blouse. Was.. Is she.. ?

“Are you… nervous??” Larxene asked with a skeptical chuckle. Her date smiled and laughed in embarrassment. 

“Yeah! Do you blame me? I mean.. You’re super pretty and I’m here dragging you through the woods. I just… really want you to like me.” A stagnant pause hung in the air. And somewhere deep inside, a rush of relief washed over Larxene, as if knowing that her date was as nervous as she was brought her back to a sense of calm. In a jolt, her usual confidence started to come back to her and found herself speaking before she had time to stop herself. 

“Well I think you’re off to a great start..” The nymph took a step closer to her date, and the air went to static between them. Leading in for a kiss, time almost stood still, but when her date expected their lips to make contact, Larxene reached out and grabbed the girls hand and lead her into the mansions courtyard. “Come on! Let’s get closer.” The girl let out a laugh and followed suit as the two girls scurried closer to the mansion giggling to themselves. 

“You tricked me!” The girl laughed as footsteps came to a stop. 

“I did no such thing! How could I have tricked you?” Larxene grinned a shit eating grin. 

“I thought you were gonna---” She stopped mid sentence, a deep blush creeping up her face rapidly. Larxene's grin grew wider and more playful. 

“You thought I was gonna’-- What?” The girl turned more and more red. But before she could respond, she lunged out her hands and met at Larxene's sides, letting the most violent tickling of the nymphs life.

“You tease!!” The girl laughed. Larxene squirmed and wriggled and her date did not relent. “Stop Stop! I’ll be good!!” Larxene pleaded through huffing laughter before letting out a high pitched squeal. But still her date kept tickling as she laughed. And in that moment things were actually going pretty great, and maybe Marluxia was right not to worry. 

That was until a loud thud echoed through the wood and the girl that was once tickling her fell to the ground. 

Joy quickly turned to momentary panic as she turned to see the source of the blow was none other that her own simpleminded coworked, Demyx, with his sitar held over his head like a mallet before it disappeared from his hands. Rage bubbled up inside before she lashed out at the dim musician.

“Demyx!?! What the  _ hell  _ are you  _ DOING  _ Here?? And WHAT did you DO?!?” Her anger felt as if smoke and brimstone was leaving her mouth with every word. 

“I- I Don’t know! I was told to check on the mansion and I got here for my mission and then I saw you and I heard you screaming and I thought you were being attacked and I didn’t know what to do Please don’t hit me!!!” The boy cowered as he held his hands over his face in a mix of surrender and protection.

“Demyx you  _ fucking _ moron.” The nymph gave a grunt of annoyance before smacking her dimwitted cohort on head and then dropping down to check on the girl who was just hit by a certain moron’s sitar. There was certainly a large bump on her head, and she could have a concussion but she was breathing. “You’re lucky I need to take care of her right now or I would have had to kill you with my bare hands.” 

Larxene lifted her date up in arms and turned away from her idiotic compatriot before opening a dark corridor and walking through it. Ugh. this was the worst date ever. 

\---

When the girl came to, she was in a room she didn’t know before, and laying in a bed she didn’t recognize as her own. What she did recognize was the pretty girl sitting at her bedside, and placing something on her head. 

“Hey…” The girl smiled, and Larxene let out an exasperated sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank god you’re awake..” She sighed. But as her date tried to sit up, Larxene placed a hand on the patient's shoulder. “Don’t try to get up just yet. You might have a concussion or something.” 

Laying back down, the girl’s eyes scanned the room again. “Where am I?” She asked. 

“Uh… Let’s just call it where I work..” Larxene tried to answer. Telling them that you’re a nobody on the first date would be pretty hard to explain. “I didn’t know where to bring you.. So here you are..” 

“Oh yeah..” The girl reached up to her head and felt the rather large bump on her head, and winced in mild pain. “What  _ happened…?” _

“Well,. A friend of mine apparently thought… you were.. “ She let out a sigh and placed a hand to her forehead. “He thought you were attacking me.. And acted out of fear..” She let out another embarrassed groan. What a fucking moron. 

“Oh man… That guy sounds stupid..” The girl smiled. 

“Yeah… he is..” She chuckled. “But don’t worry. He’s dead now... “ 

“He’s  _ dead!?”  _ The girl coughed and a look of fear and shock appeared on her face, but almost immediately after the girls exclamation, Larxene broke out in hysterical laughter. 

“Ahah! No. But I really wanted to give you a scare. I really had you going there..” But as the laughter subsided, a silence hung in the air before the nymph spoke again. “So.. I guess this wasn’t a very great first date, huh..” 

“Hmm.. Well, getting knocked unconscious in the middle of the woods usually would indicate that  _ no _ . This was not a  _ great  _ first date..” Larxene let out a sigh.  _ Of course it wasn’t a good date.. She was attacked, by an idiot no less.  _ But then, the girl smirked, and sat up slowly before placing a kiss on Larxene’s lips. “Of course.. That means the second date will be  _ loads  _ better…” 

The nymph places her fingertips against her lips, as the tingle of static subsided. 

Maybe this wasn’t  _ so  _ bad. 


End file.
